


Creatures Such As We

by StarsInANightSky



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Byakuya is Gay, Eventual mpreg, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How is byakuya supposed to run a company when he’s busy being in love, M/M, Mpreg, kyoko is Done with Everyone’s shit, makoto is a good boy, makoto just wants to love and support his bf, no angst allowed in this economy, no beta we die like men, some smut sort of, we don’t know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInANightSky/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: DISCONTINUEDByakuya accidentally fell in love, and, for him at least, the consequences are disasterous.Non despair, after hopes peak, everyone is still in contact with one another. Byakuya owns the Togami Corporation obviously, and Makoto is just doing his best. Kyoko is in the background making fun of them.Title from a CYOA app game lmao.





	1. Graduates

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me being self indulgent thanks.

Byakuya Togami was reflecting. It had been a year since graduating from Hope’s Peak, and to his surprise, he was still in contact with his classmates. There were still disagreements of course (Hifumi really needed to stop fanfic writing and get an actual career) but admittedly, Byakuya didn’t hate them. There were days when he really wished that they weren’t in his life at all - just last week Yasuhiro tried to get his clients to listen to his incompetent ramblings when he swung by to drop off a note - and he would rather die than admit his appreciation for them, but holy fuck did he enjoy their company. Mondo, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, was a huge pushover when it came to Kiyotaka, and just witnessing those moments was literal comedy gold. Byakuya would never outwardly show his amusement, but on his lowest days, he would go as far as to smile at their stupidity. Makoto would tease him for it.  
And there it was. Makoto, floating across his bloody mind again. It was both Byakuya’s favourite and least favourite thoughts. Because the second he thought about the “Ultimate Luck” (a bullshit ultimate really), he immediately started wondering about what it would be like to hold him in his arms gently. Makoto would say something stupid and Byakuya would snigger and lean in, and touch those soft lips with his lips, and Makoto would wrap his arms around his shoulders and-  
Byakuya needed to stop. He couldn’t be thinking about the impossible, because he was a Togami, he couldn’t date someone like /him/. Besides, Byakuya was at least 90% sure that Makoto had something going on with Kyoko, which was awful to think about but undeniably the truth. Enough reflection. Enough. He needed to do his job, and do it well. So Byakuya straightened his tie, adjusted his suit and walked into the boardroom. 

Makoto really didn’t know what he was doing, with anything really. Right now he was sitting at a cafe with Kyoko, yeah, but otherwise what was he doing with his life? Kyoko has her detective business skyrocketing into success, Hina was an Olympic swimmer, Toko was comfortable with her book royalties (and comfortable fucking his sister, but he didn’t really want to think about that now) and Celeste was living a more than luxurious life with her winnings. The others were also doing well, and then they decided to start coupling up! When Mondo and Taka revealed their relationship, Makoto didn’t think anything of it, but then it was followed by Sakura and Aoi, and now he had to listen to Kyoko, the same Kyoko he thought that maybe he would end up marrying, Kyoko, the best woman he knows, tell him that she and Celeste were now an ‘item.’ It was terrible really.  
“Makoto? You haven’t spoken for 3 minutes. I don’t mind the silence but it’s very unusual.”  
“What? No, yeah, I’m fine! So, you and Celeste huh? How did that happen?”  
Kyoko looked at him with her keen eye. She wasn’t stupid, and she was using her detective skills to detect him. For a moment, she stayed silent, but then:  
“Byakuya’s an interesting choice.”  
Well damn. She’s got him. Makoto would quite like to kiss the stuck up prick, if that’s ok with him.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Makoto would do anything to avoid this topic. Kyoko wasn’t having any of it.  
“Just bite the bullet Makoto. What’s the worst that could happen?”  
Of course Kyoko doesn’t understand. She could get anyone’s she wants - she’s charming and she’s got nice hair. Makoto doesn’t have very many assets - he thinks he’s funny sometimes - and is pretty sure Byakuya isn’t interested in what he does have. Besides, Byakuya would probably castrate him for even insinuating that there’s a possible romance between them. Byakuya might not even like boys.  
“Makoto. Byakuya is a rocking twink.”  
Of all the things Kyoko has ever said, this is in the top 5 unexpected sentences.  
“Kyoko!”  
“Makoto.”  
Makoto really didn’t want to deal with this right now.  
“Just drop it Kyoko. Please. Tell me about Celeste.”  
With a smirk, the detective dramatically detailed the events of a blossoming romance. Makoto wasn’t really sure he wasn’t listening.  
“I’m going to set up a dinner party to share the news with everyone. If you don’t ask Byakuya on a date, I will ask for you.”  
Kyoko Kirigiri was an asshole.  
“Please don’t.”  
“Too late, I’ve already sent the invites.”

Byakuya looked at email. “Kyoko and Celeste invite you to celebrate their newfound joy of fucking each other. If you don’t show up you will be shunned.”  
Kyoko and Celestia. That makes three couples at last count. Only a matter of time before he comes the only single one. Although, this relationship is more than a surprise, and because of his stupid brain, his first thought is about Makoto. Makoto wasn’t dating Kyoko. Makoto is still single. Makoto doesn’t have a girlfriend. Byakuya refused to let himself fall into a fantasy, but it was too late. His thoughts were already about running his hands through the boy’s scraggy hair, and Makoto’s hands through his. He needed to stop this immediately. Just because Kyoko wasn’t available for Naegi doesn’t mean someone else isn’t. Sayaka and Mukuro both seemed a suitable match for Makoto. And really, Byakuya didn’t have time for a relationship right now. He had a global company to run, and a boyfriend would be more than a distraction. As well as that, a gay Togami? His family would riot, investors might pull out and his perfect future would be in ruins. Best to just...not. He was going to go to this dinner, he was going to congratulate Kyoko and Celestia, and he wasn’t going to think about Makoto, a task at which he was already failing miserably. Only a matter of time before Naegi hooks up with someone and then Byakuya can blissfully stop lusting after him. He RSVP’d and didn’t stop thinking about Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko: byakuya big gay  
> Makoto, in tears: plz stop   
> Kyoko: he big gay


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Celeste-Kyoko fucking dinner party happens. Byakuya and Makoto talk. Everyone else is in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading another chapter on the same day?? Of course, I’m That Extra. Expect more let’s be honest.

Dinner parties were the bane of Byakuya’s life. They were so incredibly boring, and he’d been to too many at this point. However, he heavily doubted that the Celeste-Kyoko celebration would be your standard dinner party, considering a follow up email from Kyoko was sent, that was possibly the worst thing he’d ever read.  
“Byakuya,  
Come to the party, you fuck. I will make you and Makoto shag, because I know you’re in love, but only if you promise I’ll be the minister at your wedding.  
Thanks  
Kyoko  
(PS bring expensive wine we ran out)”  
It could definitely be a joke sure, but there’s a possibility that Kyoko knew about his ‘crush’ (he despised the word) on Makoto. And he hated it. He had an uneasy sense of trust with Kyoko, but this was prime blackmail material. She could make him do anything or threaten to tell the press. God fucking dammit. When he inherited the company he swore he wouldn’t be blackmailed. Yet here he was, just a year later, completely breaking his oath to himself. And even worse, she could tell Makoto, and Makoto would be disgusted and then they would never speak ever again and-  
Wait.  
Byakuya reread the email.  
“You’re in love.”  
Just him? Or...  
“You and Makoto.”  
He inhaled.  
“Shag.”  
He slammed his laptop shut. Was Kirigiri implying...? No way. No fucking way did Makoto Naegi like him. Byakuya was a professional asshole, and Makoto was always the target of a snide comment, or a snippy remark. Byakuya treated Makoto like dirt. There is no fucking way that Makoto could even begin to reciprocate Byakuya’s ‘affections’. Unless he did. In which case, why the fuck does Makoto like him. Is it a kinky thing? Seems like it could be a kinky thing. And his awful traitor of a brain decided that, if it was a kinky thing, Byakuya was more than okay with indulging it. Jesus Christ, he would like to indulge Makoto. Fuck.  
Byakuya didn’t respond to the email, but he did purchase a $150 bottle of the finest wine he could find. 

The dinner party was in full swing. Leon was already drunk, because of course he was, Hiro was charging Kyoko to tell her that she was going to live a long fulfilling life, Sayaka was performing karaoke with Hifumi, and Mondo and Taka were full on making out on Celeste’s very expensive sofa. Kyoko’s idea of a dinner party was very different to Makoto’s.  
“Big Mac! Come here right now!” Jill was out, and had her arm wrapped around Komaru’s waist. His sister had terrible taste. Begrudgingly, he approached the serial killer - not that she’d commit murder for a while now, but still! - and folded his arms.  
“Hey Komaru. Jill.”  
“No need to be so cold Mac!” she stuck out her tongue, “me and Koko were just wondering where your boyfriend is!”  
Makoto shot a glare at Kyoko, who responded with an innocent smile.  
“I don’t have a boyfriend Jill. ‘Maru, please don’t encourage her.”  
Komaru punched him playfully.  
“I feel offended that you would accuse me of encouraging such childish behaviour!” she howled, dramatic as ever, “but, I think it’s a valid question. Your fuckbuddy hasn’t arrived yet. Surely that’s upsetting!”  
Makoto didn’t dignify that with a response, instead turning around in a huff to interrogate his traitor of a best friend.  
“Kyoko! Why would you do this?”  
She feigned innocence.  
“My dinner party? Because I wanted to celebrate my new relationship. I thought you of all people would support me. Isn’t that what friends are supposed to be for?”  
Makoto was going to throttle her.  
“Not your dinner party. Telling people.”  
“Telling people about what?”  
Kyoko was single handedly the most annoying person ever.  
“About my, yknow, feelings.”  
“Feelings about what?”  
Jesus Christ.  
“Kyoko please!”  
She waited a second before responding.  
“I emailed him you know. Not just the invitation.”  
Traitor of the year.  
“I swear if you-!”  
It was at that moment the final arrival decided to show up. Byakuya stalked through the door, shoving a bottle of wine into Celeste’s hands. He and Makoto made eye contact for a split second, before Byakuya turned his head haughtily and started talking to Leon.  
“Seems I may have miscalculated.”  
Makoto couldn’t believe her.  
“You’re such a bitch Kyoko.”  
He walked off before she could reply. 

Byakuya has arrived fashionably late as ever, and after glancing for a second at Makoto, he had glared at Kyoko and walked off. Fuck. Maybe Makoto didn’t like him at all. Kyoko was standing awkwardly, glancing between Byakuya and Celestia, trying to decide who to go and see. She selected her girlfriend of course, so Byakuya was forced to continue the conversation with a very sloshed Leon. His words were slurring and frankly, it was boring.  
“So... you gotta, you gotta take the ball in your hand right? And then, then! You have to, like, chuck it, you know?”  
“Yes Leon I understand how baseball works.”  
Leon frowned.  
“I’m not talking about baseball, I’m, I’m talking about love!”  
Byakuya often questions why he is friends with these people, and it’s times like this when that happens.  
“Leon, I am not particularly interested in love at the minute.”  
Leon snickered.  
“Kyoko says otherwise.”  
Well fuck. Kyoko already blabbed. It explained why Makoto was mad, if she told everyone about how they’re potentially the couple of the century. Naegi is understandably pissed. Byakuya on the other hand? There is more than one kernel of disappointment. The Togami decides he has to talk to Kirigiri. And then maybe apologise to Makoto for this mess, but he hasn’t decided yet. 

Makoto is trying to concentrate on Hina. She’s talking about something but he’s not listening. He knocks back another drink. He’s lost count of how many he’s had.  
“Makoto! Are you even listening?”  
Hina jabs him in the chest. Sakura watches fondly.  
“Hmm? Yeah, of course I was!”  
Hina rolls her eyes and pouts.  
“No you weren’t. You haven’t stopped glancing at Byakuya. I have no idea what you see in him.”  
“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Sakura prompts gently.  
Makoto looks away indignant.  
“I don’t want to. I can’t. I can’t face him right now.”  
“Makoto. You are capable of a lot, but only if you try.”  
“Sakura I don’t need one of your speeches right now. I just need alcohol.”  
Sakura sighs and decides to pick Makoto up in one clean sweep. Hina applaudes enthusiastically.  
“Go on babe! Dunk him!”  
“Hina that is the opposite of what I’m doing.”  
Hina grumbles at this but doesn’t say anything else. Makoto is then swiftly dropped in front of Byakuya.  
“Talk.” Sakura says, before returning to Hina. 

Byakuya looks at Makoto. His arms are folded, and his eyes are glazed. He is gripping his wine glass. He looks more than pissed.  
“Makoto, I-”  
“Shut up Byakuya.”  
Byakuya never lets anyone tell him what to do, but the way Makoto snaps forces his mouth closed. They are silent, listening to the dramatics going on around them. Mukuro has chucked Mondo and Taka onto the floor so she can sit down, with Junko cackling at this. Kyoko is twirling Celestia around the room. Yasuhiro is being paid by Hifumi for some reason. Byakuya isn’t sure he wants to know why.  
“Byakuya.”  
Makoto’s voice is soft, and Byakuya nearly missed it. He tilts his head in acknowledgement. He can’t look at Makoto right now. He wants this to be over and done with as swiftly as possible.  
“I’m sorry Kyoko told everyone. I should’ve stopped her or something.”  
Byakuya shrugs nonchalantly.  
“I’m used to things like this happening. I just need to learn to be careful about my actions and my words. It’s not your fault Kyoko managed to find out.”  
“But it is though. When she told me about her and Celeste, and I started thinking, yknow, things. And I should have known that she can read me like an open book. So, don’t be mad at her. Be mad at me.”  
Byakuya was confused.  
“You knew? Shit, I really do need to get better at hiding things.”  
Now Makoto has his own confusion bubbling.  
“Of course I knew? Why wouldn’t I?”  
Hold on.  
“Wait, what things do you need to hide? Are we talking about the same thing?”  
Byakuya and Makoto looked at each other, and suddenly Byakuya’s brain started whirring, because holy shit, Makoto might like him, and he needed to play his cards right.  
“Tell me to stop.”  
Was Makoto’s only warning before Byakuya kissed him and wow, they were kissing, Byakuya’s fingers were running through his hair, and wow Kyoko is right about literally everything and Makoto really should thank her, but not right now, because he is kissing Byakuya, and he doesn’t want to stop. Byakuya then, because he is an asshole, pulls back, to which Makoto pouts.  
“Sorry. For that. I, it wasn’t, I don’t know what I was doing, that was a bit forward, and, um.”  
Byakuya was lost for words. Makoto has made Byakuya lose the ability to form coherant sentences and he loved it.  
“Sorry? For what?”  
Byakuya Togami, stuck up prick of the year, leader of a global enterprise and sneering asshole, blushed. Then he mumbled something Makoto didn’t catch, but let’s be honest, all he really wants to do is kiss him again, so he does. Byakuya’s face is bright red, and Makoto has never loved the colour red this much before. 

Behind them, the reapings of a bet are exchanged, with Hiro losing more money than he probably had to begin with. Kyoko smirks at the scene, and mentally makes a note to lord this over Makoto’s head until the day he dies, already planning a speech for their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko, at their wedding: it’s all because of me that this marriage is happening, so I deserve literally all of their wedding gifts.  
> Makoto: excuse me that is my porcelain bowl engraved with a dick  
> Byakuya, desperate: bby please let her take it.


	3. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Byakuya fall in love fast and hard and go on lots of dates. Kyoko is very proud of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, another chapter today. How surpising.

It had been about a month since the dinner party, and Byakuya couldn’t stop thinking about Makoto. It was really starting to be a nuisance. How in this fresh hell was he supposed to do work when he could be kissing his boyfriend. His boyfriend! Makoto was his boyfriend, and honestly, what better boyfriend could you have? The day after their first kiss - Makoto kissed him! -, Makoto had texted him, albeit hesitantly. 

[one new message from Makoto - 09:32]  
Makoto: hey  
Makoto: i had a nice time last night  
Makoto: u have nice hair  
Byakuya: Thank you, Makoto. Your hair is also relatively desirable.  
Makoto: hhh thanks?  
Makoto: i want to take u on a date  
Makoto: please  
Byakuya: That sounds pleasant. I’m working from now until 5pm, so you are welcome to take me out anytime after then.  
Makoto: cool  
Byakuya: I am going into a meeting now. We will talk soon.  
Makoto: ok! :)  
[Byakuya ended the chat - 09:43]  
[one new message from Byakuya- 09:44]  
Byakuya: :)  
[Byakuya ended the chat - 09:44]

Byakuya had never really mastered the art of texting. Email was just so much easier from him, and every time he even so much as saw a spelling error, he inwardly suffered, and as it was Makoto he was texting, that was a lot. But, boyfriends make sacrifices for their boyfriends, so he would put up with typos forever more if it meant he could hold Makoto’s hand. The date Makoto planned was... interesting, to say the least. Clearly eager to impress Byakuya, he had booked a very fancy restaurant, but clearly due to lack of funds, was unable to order a lot of food.  
“That much for a sandwhich? What a joke!”  
“Makoto, you are aware I can pay for you, yes?”  
Makoto pointedly pretended not to hear that.  
“Makoto.”  
“Yes?”  
“You’re an idiot.”  
Makoto smirked at that.  
“I know. You truly have terrible taste in men Byakuya. Woe is you.”  
Scandalised, Byakuya shook his head head vehemently.  
“You happen to be much better than terrible.”  
Makoto has a shit eating grin on his face.  
“Oh? Is that so?”  
Byakuya knew what game his date was playing. Makoto would get a compliment out of him no matter what. Well, Byakuya was not going to bite.  
“You are a better than adequate date.”  
“Wow, thanks. Glad to know I’m appreciated.”  
Fuck. What if it wasn’t just Makoto fucking around, and he genuinely didn’t think that Byakuya likes him? Byakuya didn’t want to lose - the game, or this tiny little shit.  
“You are appreciated.”  
This answer still didn’t please Makoto.  
“By who? Kyoko? Leon? Mukuro?”  
“A lot of people, dipshit. Eat your sandwich.”  
Makoto was undeterred.  
“Do you appreciate me Byakuya?”  
Jesus.  
“I don’t... unappreciate you.”  
This was finally enough for Makoto.  
“Oh! Thank you. I don’t unappreciate you too.”  
Byakuya rolled his eyes and decided to buy a large chocolate sundae for them to share. Makoto ended up licking chocolate off of Byakuya’s lips. 

Byakuya organised their second date, just two days after the first. He was sitting at his desk looking at reports and numbers, and his mind had drifted to Makoto and his tongue. Makoto had a very small, pink tongue, and Byakuya wanted to explore it’s potential. Byakuya wanted that tongue to curl around his, and he wanted Makoto to nibble his lips and he wanted to pick Makoto up and have him straddle his waist, and holy fuck was Byakuya Togami bored of his job. Why sit and look at numbers when he could be flirting with Makoto? It was job though, and he hasn’t responsibilities, so he continued to sift through various files, though his mind was very much elsewhere, and he concocted their next date. They would go and do an escape room, because Byakuya guesses Makoto liked those sort of things, and Byakuya is more than ready to have his mind challenged. 

[one new message from Byakuya - 15:32]  
Byakuya: Makoto, I am going to pick you up at 6pm.  
Byakuya: Bring a coat, I don’t want you to get cold.  
Makoto: ooh where are we going?  
Makoto: also u care about me haha :p  
Byakuya: 1) It is a surprise, 2) Of course I care about you, we wouldn’t be going on a date otherwise.  
Makoto: haha u like me  
Byakuya: Yes?  
Makoto: aw ur a huge dork  
Makoto: arent u spose to b doing work rn  
Byakuya: I am being distracted.  
Makoto: hmm thats a shame  
Makoto: go back to work byakuya togami or else u will b punished  
Byakuya: Whatever. I’ll see you at 6.  
Makoto: yup sure will!  
Makoto: have fun doing work xx  
Byakuya: I’ll do my best.  
Byakuya: Xx  
[Byakuya ended the chat - 15:53]

The escape room was interesting to say the least, except Makoto kept doing it wrong.  
“Hmm, maybe this piece goes here.”  
“Makoto, leave the shelf alone.”  
Makoto rolled his eyes and shivered. He hadn’t brought a coat.  
“You’re taking this too seriously. Lighten up!”  
Byakuya stiffened. This was supposed to be a fun date for both of them, but it’s had resulted in him being irked and Makoto being bored. Byakuya briefly wondered if Makoto found him boring, and that single handedly lead to a downward spiral of thoughts where he couldn’t think straight, because Makoto thinks he’s boring, and he’s going to dump him and find someone who makes him happier like Mukuro, because Mukuro is fun, and would probably take him on more fun dates, like paintballing, and Byakuya really doesn’t want to go paintballing, but he would if it means Makoto will like him. Dating is very hard, and Byakuya had no idea that he was this desperate to please Makoto.  
“Hello? Are you there?”  
Makoto was talking to him, and Byakuya hadn’t been listening, shit he was the worst date ever.  
“Byakuya?”  
“Yes, I’m here. Sorry. Do you want to go paintballing?”  
The words fell out too fast, and Makoto raised an eyebrow.  
“I have so many questions, but first, I found this key by the shelf, where do you think it goes?”  
Makoto held up a bright purple key. Byakuya gently took it, and placed it into the chest he was currently trying unlock. It clicked.  
“Are you alright? I never pegged you for someone who went paintballing.”  
Byakuya didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t. He just shrugged, and looked away from Makoto, very embarrassed.  
“Byakuya?”  
Makoto was getting a little bit more worried now, so he gently poked the bespeckled prick.  
“Byakuya!”  
He singsonged the name this time, and Byakuya turned around then. He wanted Makoto to say his name more, but he didn’t want to ignore him.  
“Mm?”  
Makoto gently lay a hand on his shoulder.  
“Are you okay?”  
His voice was a lot softer this time, and Byakuya decided to kiss him, much less rough than their first kiss, more open and vulnerable. More scary. Makoto responsed with the same tentativeness, and stroked Byakuya’s cheek. Byakuya doesn’t know what he did to deserve this, but he is forever grateful. When they broke apart, Makoto prompted him again.  
“Paintballing?”  
And Byakuya let it spill out, trying to withhold his insecurity, but he knew that his voice betrayed him. He’d never had a shaky voice before, and it was very evident. Makoto, pure as ever, revealed his own fears, and assured Byakuya, that he definitely would rather spend time with Byakuya then go paintballing.  
“I get it, honestly, I do. One day, you’re gonna realise I’m not as sharp as you, and you’re gonna wish you’re with someone... I don’t know, smarter?”  
“What?”  
Makoto shifted.  
“Well I mean, you’ve got this whole company, and you’re rich and I’m sure your family want you to be with someone similar, and maybe you do to, and I’m just drifting through jobs. Like, I currently work in retail Byakuya, I’m not sure the Ultimate Affluent Progeny is supposed to be with the Ultimate Barcode Scanner.”  
“That’s not true. That’s not true at all.”  
Makoto gave an uneasy smile.  
“Mm. You never know.”  
“When we get married, you’ll be rich too, if that’s makes you feel any better.”  
“We’ve been on two dates and we’re already getting married?”  
Byakuya hid his face.  
“Probably.”  
“Cool.”  
Their time in the escape room ran out soon after, and they’d barely moved or solved the puzzles. Makoto thought it was worth it, and Byakuya privately agreed.

Byakuya could barely remember their third date. He knew it involved a library at some point, and that Makoto had arranged it, but the majority of his memory was dedicated entirely to what happened after. The workplace wasn’t exactly the most appropriate place to think about long nights of blissful sex, but Byakuya really doesn’t care at this point. His brain is already swept up in feelings. Tangled up in sheets, Makoto on top of him, heavy breathing, knotted hair, the cold air striking his shoulders. He really shouldn’t have left the window open. The morning after, the sheets next to him were cold, and for a moment, Byakuya thought Makoto had left, before he heard soft whistling from the kitchen, and he sizzling of the stove. He’d relaxed again, and slowly pulled himself out of bed. He ached. A lot. Stretching himself out as painlessly as he could, Byakuya wrapped himself into his clothes, and walked into the main body of Makoto’s flat. It was a cute place, although Byakuya was probably biased due to his affection for the owner. What he didn’t expect to find when he left the safety of Makoto’s bedroom, was Kyoko Kirigiri lounging casually on the sofa. Ah.  
Kyoko looked at him, and he looked at her.  
“Makoto. You didn’t tell me you had a guest over.”  
Her voice was neutral, but Byakuya could see the smarmy grin across her face. He was not a fan. Makoto whipped around at this, and greeted Byakuya with a small smile and a mouthed apology.  
“Yeah, Byakuya is here because, um, he wanted to talk to me about the proper way to text.”  
Makoto was terrible at excuses and it was adorable.  
“The proper way to text? That’s a new analogy for sex I haven’t heard before. I’ll have to let Celeste know. I want to teach her how to text.”  
Byakuya flushed slightly and didn’t respond, instead looking directly at Makoto.  
“I think I’ll be off. I need to go over some figures, schedule some meetings.”  
“No! You, um, can do that here. Kyoko will be leaving soon anyway.”  
“I will?”  
“Yes.”  
“Nah.”  
Kyoko remained very firmly on her seat.  
“Makoto, it’s fine. I’ll text you later.”  
Very conscious of the fact that Kyoko is in the room, Byakuya was rigid when Makoto nodded slightly and kissed him goodbye. When he shifted against him however, clearly uneasy with the lack of response on Byakuya’s part, the businessman immediately laxed his self-administered rules, and allowed himself to enjoy the kiss. The moment was destroyed when Kirigiri decided to wolf whistle.  
“I’m going now.”  
“I’ll see you later?”  
“Of course.”

The fourth through seventh date were just as great, and Byakuya was eagerly awaiting the next one. Hell, he would take weeks and weeks off if it was really necessary, though he doubted it would be. But still, the point counts. Byakuya was smiling slightly as memories washed over him, but it was swiftly ruined when he received an email. 

“Dear Byakuya,  
We need to talk immediately. We’ll be there soon.  
Mr Ayumi Togami and Mrs Yoshima Togami.”

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise his parents are coming, I made them up completely gang gang, they’ll only be here for like, the tiniest amount. Dw. Also.
> 
> Byakuya: this is my bf Makoto  
> Byakuya: and this is my bf’s gf, Kyoko  
> Byakuya: and this is my bf’s gf’s gf Celeste  
> Makoto, Kyoko and Celeste: :D


	4. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boy Byakuya talks to his parents about being #gay. They don’t really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me,?,? Writing,,, aNOTHEr chapter?????????? Very likely  
> Also catch me making up Togami family rules becayse i don’t care what you think

Byakuya’s mother and father were strict, uptight, and very good at organisation. Byakuya inherited these from them, but that was the extent of inheritance. As the youngest, his mother and father were still together, unlike the rest of his ungodly amount of half siblings, and perhaps there was some appreciation there, but he really didn’t want to see them right now. He wanted to see Makoto, not come out to his parents and potentially be disowned, losing his entire fortune and status. How was he supposed to spoil Makoto if he had no money? Truly one of life’s big questions. He knew that a Togami was supposed to have at least 2 biological children, and Byakuya was pretty sure that wouldn’t be happening with him and Makoto, considering they both own a penis. If his parents gave him the choice of staying a Togami or continuing to date Makoto, it would be a very difficult choice indeed. Him being a Togami was his whole identity, and frankly, he wouldn’t know what to do without it, so hopefully it wouldn’t come to that.

[one new message from Byakuya - 11:32]  
Byakuya: My parents are coming. They said they want to talk to me. Do you know if there are any rumours concerning me?  
Makoto: babe im sure it will be fine!! might just want to talk about business things  
Byakuya: Thank you for the reassurance, but this doesn’t answer my question.  
[Makoto ended the chat - 11:39]  
Byakuya: Makoto?  
Byakuya: There is something isn’t there?  
Byakuya: Fuck.  
[one new message from Makoto - 11:43]  
Makoto: hey sorry i was googling it  
Makoto: theres a story about u and an “ordinary boy”  
Makoto: sorry :(  
Makoto: maybe we should keep dates less public  
Makoto: if were still dating  
Makoto: which i hope we r but i get it if were not  
Byakuya: Of course we’re still dating.  
Makoto: good  
Makoto: just checking haha  
Byakuya: I’ll smooth things over. I’m sure it won’t go too badly.  
Makoto: i hope so. ur parents can fite me if they say otherwise  
Byakuya: I won’t lie, I don’t think that’s the correct impression to give them.  
Makoto: oh yea  
Makoto: oof  
Byakuya: I have to go now. They’re on their way.  
Makoto: good luck bby!!!!!  
Byakuya: Thank you.  
Makoto: <3  
Byakuya: <3  
[Byakuya ended the chat - 11:52]

“Mr Togami? You have visitors. May I send them in?”  
Byakuya’s assistant Marie alerted him, and very soon his parents walked in. Sandy blonde hair, rectangular glasses, and sharp suits. They were Togamis alright.  
“Mother. Father. Please, sit.”  
Byakuya always reverted to formality when it came to his parents. He hoped politeness might get him out of this sticky situation.  
“Byakuya, we’ve been reviewing things, and it seems as though-”  
“If this is about the rumours regarding me and my boyfriend, they’re true.”  
Shit. Couldn’t hold his tongue for a second. Mr and Mrs Togami blinked.  
“You have a boyfriend?”  
Shit. Shit. Shit. They hadn’t even heard about the rumours. Byakuya was fucking this up royally.  
“Yes. I do. If that’s what you came to talk to me about, I would appreciate if this ends swiftly.”  
“No... we came to congratulate on running the company so smoothly. It’s unusual someone so young can do this so well, even for a Togami, and because of that we were going to give you a vacation. But, perhaps we should talk about your, um, ‘boyfriend’.”  
Wow. Byakuya could not have fucked up more. He really could have used that vacation.  
“I, uh, suppose we should.”  
He really had no idea what he was supposed to say.  
“Since when?”  
“You’re going to have to be more specific.”  
Mrs Togami sniffed.  
“Since when have you had a boyfriend?”  
“Oh. Um. About a month.”  
“I never realised you were interested in men.”  
Byakuya shifted.  
“Well, yknow, things happen.”  
There was a very awkward silence.  
“You know as well as we do that a Togami heir should be biological.”  
Byakuya nodded curtly. Fuck.  
“And with you dating a... boy... that’s going to be difficult.”  
“Maybe I just won’t have a heir.”  
This was met with two gasps.  
“Byakuya you are not thinking clearly. Who will run the company?”  
Byakuya responsed with a shrug. He’s already pissed them off, may as well go all the way.  
“Byakuya.”  
“Mother.”  
Silence.  
“Will we get to meet him?”  
This wasn’t something he’d expected, but fuck, he’ll roll with it.  
“If you want to.”  
“Is he available now?”  
Makoto was not going to be happy.  
“I’ll message him and ask.”

[one new message from Byakuya - 12:23]  
Byakuya: They want to meet you. It’s very strange. They’re not reacting... negatively.  
Makoto: hh oh shit  
Makoto: when am i meeting them?  
Byakuya: They want to know if you’re available now.  
Makoto: fuck um  
Makoto: i am  
Makoto: what do i wear??? where do we meet??  
Byakuya: It doesn’t matter. I want them to meet you for you. Fuck what they think. You’re a charmer, it’s what you do.  
Makoto: oh sksksk  
Makoto: thanks!  
Makoto: ur the best  
Makoto: <3 <3  
Byakuya: I’ll meet you at your apartment, yes?  
Makoto: fuck ok  
Makoto: give me time to clean  
Byakuya: I’ll do my best xx  
[Byakuya ended the chat - 12:28]

“It seems he is available.”  
Mr Togami nodded silently. Mrs Togami has a faint smile.  
“I look forward to seeing him. Is he meeting us here?”  
“No. We’re going to his flat.”  
His mother quickly hid her look of vague disgust.  
“Ah. I see.”  
Byakuya wasn’t sure when he began feeling apathy about his parents’ opinions, but the surge of uncaring was rushing through him right now. Makoto was great, and anyone who disagreed could, as Makoto would say, fight him. 

The trip to Makoto’s apartment was silent, and Byakuya had been fiddling with his jacket buttons, and couldn’t stop. He was nervous, and he had no idea why. Makoto was meeting his parents, sure, but he didn’t care what they think, so the weight of worry was completely unnecessary. And then, an ugly thought reared it’s head. What if Makoto doesn’t like them? Byakuya wasn’t a fan of his parents, but if Makoto wasn’t? What then? Surely Makoto would want to cut all ties with Byakuya, as Makoto would never call Mrs Togami his mother-in-law even if he was paid to. There he goes again, thinking about marriage. They’ve been dating for a month, he really should calm down, but oh god, thinking about his and Makoto’s wedding was a major guilty pleasure of his. The colour theme would be teal, obviously, and they would get married on a beach in Hawaii, and-  
They’d reached the apartment.  
Byakuya knocked on the door twice, before it opened to reveal his lovely Makoto - because Makoto was his and he was Makoto’s, and he wouldn’t change that for the world - who was wearing his usual outfit, but his hair was unusually neat. Byakuya has an urge to mess it up, but he would have to keep that under control until after his parents leave. Makoto stuck out his hand.  
“I’m Makoto Naegi. You must be Mr and Mrs Togami. Would you like to come in?” The voice didn’t really sound like Makoto, it was far too formal, and that wasn’t his boyfriend at all, but hey, Byakuya will roll with it. His parents shook the hand, and entered. Byakuya followed them in, gently placing a kiss on Makoto’s cheek. He flushed and shut the door, the ghost of a hand brushing against Byakuya’s. 

Makoto has never met a date’s parents before. This was new, and it was terrifying. Byakuya was stubbornly refusing to tell Makoto how he should and shouldn’t act, despite Makoto’s desperation.  
“Fuck what they think,” was Byakuya’s whisper to him as he walked past, but Makoto wanted Byakuya’s parents to like him - because he did need to get permission to propose when he decides to in the future. Not that he’s been thinking about marriage of course. Mr and Mrs Togami were glancing around the room, of which Makoto has tried to clean to the best of his ability. He was notoriously messy, and a lot of the items strewn around had just been tossed into his bedroom. After all, they were definitely not going in there.  
“So, Makoto was it? What do you do for a living?”  
Heck.  
“Right now? I’m actually in, uh, retail, but only while I look for something more... me, to do.”  
“Oh. Retail.”  
Byakuya spoke up then.  
“He’s been employee of the month every month since he’s been there.”  
“Oh. How wonderful. How long is that then?”  
Byakuya realised his mistake.  
“I’ve been there for a year actually.”  
“Wow. You must be really dedicated to looking for your perfect career then.”  
Makoto opened his mouth but nothing came out.  
“So, what is this dream career of yours then?”  
Makoto flushed before responding.  
“I want to do something to help people. So maybe, um, an attorney to defend innocent people? Or... helping refugees, something along those lines.”  
Byakuya smiles at him, and Makoto felt his heart flutter slightly. Maybe it wouldn’t go too terribly.  
“I see. And while you do that, my son is your rich partner to give you money when you want it hmm?”  
Mr Togami finally spoke up, and Byakuya scowled.  
“I’m sorry?”

Byakuya was seething. How very fucking dare his father suggest Makoto is only with him for money? His father was very bold to say that, when mother dearest is basically a professional gold digger.  
“You know nothing about our relationship.” He scowled through gritted teeth.  
Mr Togami definitely did not like that.  
“I happen to want to look out for much son, who is clearly too blind to see when he’s being used.”  
“Makoto doesn’t even let me buy him dinner, let alone would he take any money if I offered it to him!”  
They stared at each other.  
“You need an heir.” Mr Togami eventually said.  
So that’s what this is about. Still hung up on that then.  
“No, I really don’t.”  
Mrs Togami glances between her husband and son, before turning her attention back to Makoto.  
“I’m glad you want to help people. I know far too many who would rather do the opposite.” Makoto did not miss the poignant glare she sent to her husband.  
“Oh.” Was all he said in response.  
Byakuya’s eyes were still trained on his father.  
“I am going to make you leave now. You are welcome to stay in town for a while. Once you realise I don’t have to stick to your Togami values, we can talk again. Though I’m not sure Makoto will share the sentiment.”  
Makoto flushed at this. The phone started to ring.  
“I’ll go get that.”  
He retreated to his bedroom for some privacy. 

Mr Togami placed a hand on Byakuya’s shoulder.  
“You care about him?”  
“Yes. A lot.”  
Only Makoto’s faint mumbling could be heard.  
“Right. Well. I’ll have to think about it.”  
Byakuya stiffened.  
“There’s nothing to think about.”  
Mr Togami glanced at Makoto’s bedroom door, and his eyes travelled to the wall. A pinned photo of Makoto and Byakuya hung there. It was one of Byakuya’s favourites, simply because of how cute Makoto looks when his arms are wrapped around Byakuya’s. They both look happy in that photo. Byakuya is smiling, a circumstance reserved only for extremities and Makoto. He and his father make eye contact, and Byakuya is inwardly begging for his father to understand. He opens his mouth, but then Makoto shouts out.  
“Oh my God!”  
It’s a happy exclaimation, but very loud. Byakuya doesn’t know what to say - Makoto’s got good news and he has no idea what it could even begin to be about.  
“He sounds happy. What could that be about?”  
Byakuya knows it’s a test, to see how well he knows his boyfriend.  
“Makoto is happy about a lot things. It could be his acceptance into law school, he could have been invited to a party, one of it friend’s might have just gotten engaged. Makoto gets excited about a lot of things. It’s cute.”  
Mr Togami raised an eyebrow, about to reply before Makoto threw his bedroom door open and looked straight at Byakuya.  
“Byakuya!”  
“Makoto?”  
“Sayaka and Leon!”  
“They’re a couple? Wow.”  
“More than that!”  
Byakuya was unsure now.  
“What?”  
“They’re having a baby! She’s pregnant! Sayaka and Leon!”  
“Holy shit.”  
Mr and Mrs Togami stared blankly at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a plot twist lads. Wonder what this will prompt.
> 
> Makoto: hhh byakuya look a baby  
> Byakuya: we should get one  
> Makoto: what  
> Byakuya: what


	5. Possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka has a baby shower. Togami Corp. is approached to sell an untested miracle product. Kyoko and Makoto are best buddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg starts here sorry if you’re not into that :(

It had been 6 months since Sayaka’s pregnancy reveal, and since Makoto met the parents, and mercifully, his parents decided they agreed that Makoto is potentially the best person in the world. Now they talk every weekend, and Makoto sends them cupcakes he makes (the disasterous ones are for him and Byakuya). Byakuya wasn’t unhappy with this, but it wasn’t what he’d expected at all. He was just thankful they’d finally accepted the lack of an heir - or the potential of an adopted one. After all, Makoto seemed oddly obsessed with children since Sayaka told him he would be the godfather. Makoto had shrieked and pulled her into a hug, while Leon hovered behind her making sure she was “comfortable”. Thank fuck he would never have to endure that. Makoto was perfect, in the sense that he was never overly protective, and always gave Byakuya his space. Not so perfect in the sense that he didn’t pair up his socks, but hey, everyone has flaws. Sayaka’s baby shower was today, and Makoto and Kyoko had planned it together. After walking in on multiple of their secret meetings, he knew that there was a bouncy castle and a donkey involved - he was silently thankful he couldn’t go; a miracle product company wanted to become a division of Togami Corp, and Byakuya had to make sure that they were up to scratch. Makoto was a bit miffed by this, but decided to brush it off after Byakuya kissed him senseless. It was one way to distract him. Byakuya did his morning routine as usual this morning, roll out of bed, kiss Makoto, have a shower, kiss Makoto, eat some food, brush teeth, kiss Makoto and then he could leave for work, although he thinks that there might not be enough kissing, in his humble opinion. Makoto would agree, but work just had to ruin it by starting too early. Maybe if they stayed at Byakuya’s place (much closer to the Togami HQ) than Makoto’s, there would be more fun, but Makoto’s outright denial to be in the large house for more than an hour prevented that. Maybe if they bought a place together he would be comfortable going there. Byakuya wasn’t an idiot - Makoto was scared he’d break something expensive, despite Byakuya’s constant reassurance it would be fine if he did, going so far as to offer a hammer so Makoto could smash a vase “if it will make you feel any better”. Makoto has laughed at that. It was the first time he said “I love you.” And now, it seems like it’s all Makoto says.  
“Night babe. I love you.”  
“Morning! How was your sleep? I love you.”  
“You’re such a prick, I love you.”  
“Hey, have I told you I love you today?”  
Byakuya can pretend he doesn’t replicate the behaviour, but that would be massively lying.  
“Makoto I love you.”  
“Makoto, you’re so stupid I love you”  
“Babe.”  
“Go to sleep Byakuya.”  
“I love you.”  
“Shut up I’m tired.”  
“...”  
“I love you too.”  
And perhaps Byakuya’s lowest moment was when Makoto decided to dress as a cow for a fancy dress party Celeste and Kyoko were throwing.  
“What do you think of the ‘stume.”  
“It’s very good.”  
“Thank you!”  
“I love moo so much.”  
Makoto has been lording it over his head ever since, both because of the pun and the fact that Byakuya snorted at his own joke. It was very embarrassing, and Makoto’s favourite anecdote to tell when Byakuya has had a few to drink, so he himself also finds it fucking hilarious.  
Enough of Makoto (for now), he has to go do his job. WishWorkersTM was about to start their presentation, and Byakuya had to concentrate. 

At the baby shower, Makoto and Kyoko were being yelled at.  
“I’m 6 months pregnant you fucking pricks! I can’t even fucking use a bouncy castle!”  
Leon was trying his best to calm her down.  
“Babe, it’s bad for the baby if you keep hollering like that. Your blood pressure!”  
“Fuck off Leon, this is all your fault.”  
Celeste was watching her now-wife (the ceremony was lovely) be berated.  
“Slug her Kyoko! Do it!” Was her only input, to which Leon scolded her.  
“That’s my baby in there! No one is slugging Sayaka until he’s out!”  
“Wow thanks babe, real romantic. Slug me any other time, but not right now, because I’m oh so pregnant, which is why it’s stupid that you set up a minibar!”  
“It was Kyoko’s idea!”  
“It was not!”  
It most definitely was. Makoto was missing Byakuya, but he was glad he wasn’t there to see him be yelled at. Kyoko has stopped listening to Sayaka now, and instead her eyes had wandered over to the corner where - Jesus Christ, his little sister was being shagged. He really wanted that image erased permanently right now. Sayaka followed Kyoko’s eyes to also view the scene, and she burst into tears.  
“Toko take your fingers out of Komaru, what the fuck, you are in public!”  
Leon was panicking now.  
“I can’t hear you I’m busy.”  
Toko grinned mischievously as Komaru twirled a finger through purple hair.  
Sayaka was sobbing into Leon’s shoulder as he gently rubbed her back.  
“I think this is going perfectly,” smiled Kyoko, “want me to get you a drink?”  
Makoto nodded and smirked. The minibar was worth every penny they spent.

“So, what does WishWorkers sell?” was the first question out of his mouth. He really wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react when he walked into a boardroom filled with people wearing multicoloured robes, but a level of professionalism must always be kept.  
“We sell many things. Miracle products you call them. I call them, dream makers.”  
“Wonderful. Can you give me an example?”  
“Of course, Mr Togami sir. Our first product is a wish machine. You send us a coin, and we grant a wish. More coins you send, better wish we grant.”  
“Does it work?”  
“Oh! Sir! Of course it works. Would you like a demonstration?”  
Byakuya considered it.  
“Yes. I’ll give you a coin. You can grant one of my wishes.”  
There was muttering.  
“Ah yes, ok sir. We will take your coin. Close your eyes and focus on your wish.”  
Byakuya kept his eyes open.  
“I am focusing.”  
“Oh. Continue to focus.”  
Byakuya focused. They were clearly bullshitting, but may as well give them a shot to guess what he’s wishing for. So Byakuya thinks about Makoto’s baking. God, could he do with a lemon tart right now. Perhaps a brownie or two. Cookies were always desirable.  
“Has your wish been finetuned?”  
“Yes, and yet I see no sign of it being granted.”  
The people in robes murmured to one another.  
“Hmm. Yes. It seems your wish cannot be granted. For it is too inconceivable!”  
“What’s inconceivable about my boyfriend’s cooking skills?”  
More murmuring, then awkward stares.  
“Do you have anything that actually works?”  
“We also have some hair removal cream. It smells like fruit.”  
“Not terrible, I suppose, but you are aware that you need multiple good profitable products if you want Togami Corp to fund you.”  
“Uh, window cleaning wipes. They smell like fruit.”  
Pause.  
“We also sell paint that changes colour with weather.”  
“Does it smell of fruit?”  
“Sometimes.”  
Byakuya could see this was going nowhere.  
“This has been a waste of my time gentlemen. Unless you have something that at least one demographic might need or want, we are finished here.”  
“We do have one other product! It’s results fluctuate though...”  
“Elaborate.”  
“Well, occasionally it works, and it works well, but otherwise it doesn’t.”  
“What’s the product?”  
“We don’t exactly have enough testers for it either”  
“The product, gentlemen.”  
“Hormonal pills.”  
“What do they do?”  
“They are supposed to get men pregnant. For perhaps the gay couples who want to have a baby.”  
Byakuya, for some ungodly reason, felt his stomach turn over. He was nervous. And he was excited. Because Makoto wanted a kid. His parents wanted him to have a kid. And deep down, so did Byakuya. So he inhaled before responding.  
“Go on.”

Makoto and Kyoko were hammered, as was everyone apart from Sayaka and a reluctant Leon (“You’re really going to drink while I’m here suffering?” “You’re right, I don’t know what I’m doing.”) Makoto was enthusiastically telling the story of how Byakuya is a bottom, when he swivelled to Sayaka and addressed her stomach directly.  
“I want one of you.”  
Kyoko encouraged him immediately.  
“Get Byakuya pregnant. Do it.”  
“Kyoko, he has a penis.”  
Makoto’s voice was strained.  
“Do it anyway.”  
“Fuck, you’re right.”  
Sayaka, ever sensible, saw the flaw in this plan.  
“Makoto, it is physically impossible for you or him to get pregnant. You should talk to him about adoption.”  
“No Sayaka, you don’t understand I want a baby that’s half me and half him. So I must get him pregnant that’s how science works.”  
“Makoto. That is not correct.”  
Hiro decided to input.  
“Dude! You should text him, right fucking now man!”  
“Yeah dude! Do it!” Mondo had caught wind of what was happening, and decided it was worth stopping a heavy make out session for. Taka did not agree, which he showed evidently when he pulled Mondo’s face back towards him.  
“You know what? I’m not even gonna try and stop you. This is a terrible baby shower. When you and Byakuya have one, I will make it hell.”  
Kyoko threw an arm around her.  
“You get it now!”  
Komaru slithered up.  
“Get him, so, very pregnant.”  
“Do it, text him right now Naegi.”  
Toko’s encouragment was the final motivator to actually press send. 

[one new message from Makoto - 13:21]  
Makoto: babe  
Makoto: bbbbbaeeebe  
Makoto: im gonna,? fucknnnn  
Makoto: i love u so muh  
Makoto: *nuch  
Makoto: *mich  
Makoto: *much  
Makoto: and idecided  
Makoto: we sholud have a babey  
Makoto: sO  
Makoto: when i Get HOME  
Makoto: I’m goingG to Get you sO pregnanNt  
Makoto: jsut thou ght u would liek to kno  
Makoto: <333  
Byakuya: Are you drunk?  
Makoto: drunk on oUr LOve  
Byakuya: We will talk when we’re at home. Tell Sayaka I want you to have some coffee.  
Byakuya: I love you too Makoto x  
Makoto: don’t u mean I love you MOO hshhah  
Byakuya: I have to get back to work now. Please drink some coffee. You’re not allowed to drive home.  
Byakuya: <3  
[Byakuya ended the chat - 13:53]  
Makoto wanted a baby. Jesus Christ. The meeting with WishWorkers had finished, and he told them that if they trialled the pill some more, with successful results, Togami Corp could fund them. Makoto wants a baby. His parents want a grandbaby. Byakuya himself is indifferent. They could trial it, he knew that. Makoto and him could trial the pill. It was nerve wracking, and Byakuya wasn’t sure he had the mental capacity to think about that right now. Besides, Makoto was clearly very drunk, and maybe sober Makoto didn’t want a baby, and it was with that thought that he felt his heart drop. Because he would be disappointed if Makoto didn’t want a baby. Oh sweet fuck, Byakuya would be disappointed if Makoto doesn’t actually want a baby. It’s taken an insane miracle product group and some drunk texts from Makoto to make him realise, oh my fucking God he wants a baby. Byakuya thought about the pill again, before sending an email. 

“WishWorkers,  
I have found a couple who would be content to trial the pill. Please let me know what to advise them.  
Byakuya Togami”

The possibility of a baby was driving Byakuya insane. Holy fucking shit. He hopes sober Makoto wants a baby as much as drunk Makoto. He hopes the pill is safe. And then Byakuya remembers Makoto is drunk at a baby shower. And he quickly texts Sayaka. 

“Makoto, your boyfriend wants you to drink coffee. He also asked why you’re drunk at a baby shower.”  
Sayaka thrusts a mug in front of him.  
“So I told him it’s because you and Kyoko are massive pricks.”  
“Hell yeah we are!” Kyoko aims for a high five, and instead slaps Makoto in the face.  
“Speaking of your boyfriend!” Kyoko straightens suddenly. “Did he say he was going to let you get him pregnant?”  
“I don’t remember. Probably, because Byakuya loves me and I love him, and we’re gonna have a hundred kids!”  
“No we’re not.”  
Makoto knew that voice very well, and immediately turned to kiss him.  
“Yeah we are.”  
Byakuya rolled his eyes and surveyed the scene. Hiro was gyrating passionately against Hifumi, who just looked very confused. Leon was patting a very worn out Sayaka on the back. Kyoko was frenching Celeste on the floor, while Mondo had Taka pushed up against the bouncy castle wall. Inside the bouncy castle, Mukuro and Junko were aggressively jumping around Chihiro, who was halfway to falling asleep on the floor.  
Aoi and Sakura were talking to Toko and Komaru, and they were all laughing.  
“Looks like a fun party. Sorry I had to miss it.”  
“Yeah, that was just rude.”  
Byakuya forced Makoto to take a sip of coffee.  
“I left work early to come. I think that makes up for it.”  
Makoto snorted and pushed his face into his chest, coffee spilling everywhere.  
“Makoto, you are supposed to drink the coffee, not chuck it onto the floor and yourself.”  
“Byakuya!” Kyoko interrupted, “The grass needs coffee too!”  
Makoto pointed at Kyoko.  
“Babe she’s right! The grass wants coffee.”  
“Coffee kills grass Makoto.”  
“Let them die.” Kyoko muttered.  
Makoto smirked, and buried his face further into Byakuya.  
“Let’s make a baby!”  
Makoto felt the sharp intake of breath.  
“Maybe later. You are far too drunk to consent to sex right now.”  
Makoto pouted, and slugged back the remnants of what coffee was left.  
“I finished my coffee. I’m sober now. Let’s make a baby!”  
Byakuya took the mug and walked to the coffee dispenser (because of course the buffoons decided to bring a coffee dispenser to a baby shower), making another cup. He wanted Makoto to be sober to talk about the meeting. And he wanted to talk about the meeting now.  
Sayaka approached him.  
“If he does knock you up by some miraculous force of nature, good fucking luck.”  
Byakuya smirked.  
“I know. He’s not usually this into alcohol. Wonder what’s up.”  
“You know as well as I do what’s up Togami.”  
He did.  
“Just never realised he wanted a baby so badly. He barely mentions children normally, and the only time he does is when we talk about your son.”  
Byakuya indicates Sayaka’s bump with a nod.  
“He wants a kid ‘half you half him’. Don’t know how you’re gonna break the news to him that you don’t own a womb, nor does he.”  
Byakuya never stopped thinking about the pill. And he doubts he will for a while.  
“Unless...”  
Sayaka laughs.  
“What, you got baby making parts?”  
“Something like that.”  
Sayaka stops laughing.  
“Holy shit! Really?”  
“Long story. And I think it’s Makoto of all people I should talk to first.”  
“Damn Byakuya. Never pegged you for someone mysterious. I look forward to know more about this conception plan. Good luck man. You’ll definitely need it.”  
Yes. He definitely did. He brought Makoto more coffee. He wanted to talk now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto: baby!!!  
> Kyoko: baby!!!  
> Everyone: baby!!!  
> Byakuya: baby?  
> Sayaka: no don’t


	6. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is sober now and Byakuya can talk to him. Kyoko is in the distance waving a giant flag that just has the words “fuck it up Big Mac” written on. Celeste supports her gf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there wasn’t mpreg before there definitely it now haha

Makoto poured another coffee down his throat. He had a raging hangover. He’d partied too hard at the baby shower, and after scrolling through his texts, he was very much regretting it. Makoto felt dumb, because for starters, men couldn’t get pregnant, and then there’s also the fact he was incessant on getting Byakuya to agree to have a baby with him. He felt awful. Byakuya hadn’t mentioned anything so far, but Makoto was awaiting some remark to slip through. Byakuya probably didn’t want a baby, he had been defiant on putting that message through his parents’ heads. And a baby was a two person thing. It would be unfair to force Byakuya to go through the trivialisations of adoption papers if he didn’t really want one. Makoto glanced Byakuya. He was staring intently at his laptop, eyes moving fast. Probably some fancy work emails. A part of him wished he could relate to Byakuya in that aspect, but there really wasn’t much of an overlap when it came to CEO and amateur baker. The other part of him was immensely thankful that he never had to be in charge of an entire company.  
“Babe?”  
Byakuya looked up at him.  
“Want some coffee?”  
Byakuya hesitated.  
“I think I would rather have some tea actually. Decaf.”  
The words were deliberate and slow. Makoto wasn’t going to ask. Byakuya would tell him, of that he was sure.  
Makoto made the tea and gently sat it on the table in front of Byakuya. He was thanked with a kiss.  
“Makoto, about yesterday.”  
Fuck, there it is.  
“Yeah, um. I’m sorry. About all of that. If you don’t want a child that’s fine, and I get that! It’s unfair of me to ask something so big of you. And obviously, drunk me has no grasp on science. If you could get pregnant, I swear, I wouldn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want to, and I really messed up, I’m sorry.”  
Byakuya didn’t respond for a minute.  
“You know my meeting yesterday?”  
That was a change of topic. But Makoto would roll with it.  
“Oh yeah. How was that?”  
“It was interesting. A lot of their products were useless. But one thing piqued my interest.”  
Makoto hummed in response.  
“It’s a hormone pill. It hasn’t been trialled enough to make it legal to sell yet, and the results differ wildly, but... I think I want to help.”  
“What’s the pill for?”  
“So I said we would trial it.”  
“What’s the pill for, baby?”  
“That.”  
Makoto had never been more confused ever.  
“That?”  
“Baby.”  
It took a while to click.  
“A pill... for a baby?”  
Byakuya nodded. He still hasn’t looked at Makoto.  
“So we’ll give it to Sayaka when she has her baby?”  
Byakuya turned then, and looked hard at Makoto, before leaning in and pressing their noses together.  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
Makoto was struggling to make sense of it.  
“No, I don’t get it. Explain.”  
“One of us is going to take the pill.”  
“The baby pill?”  
“Yes, the baby pill. And then we’ll be able to make one.”  
“Make a baby pill?”  
Makoto really did not understand what Byakuya was trying to say.  
“God, I love you, but you are really thick sometimes.”  
“You’re going to have to spell it out for me sorry.”  
“The pill will let one of us get pregnant.”  
Wait.  
Wait.  
What?

Makoto has been silent for five minutes now, his mouth still in a permanent ‘o’. Byakuya understood the surprise, but not to the ever that Makoto has become unfunctional. He was very unsure what’s to do in this situation. He decided to just continue.  
“Obviously, there are risks, and there isn’t a guarantee it will work. But, you want a baby, and I want a baby, so I think it’s worth a try.”  
Makoto came back to consciousness at that point.  
“You want a baby?”  
Byakuya blushed.  
“It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”  
Makoto pushed the laptop away from Byakuya, as he straddles him.  
“But do you want one? Like, really, really want one?”  
Byakuya goes bright red. Makoto decides to take it as a yes.  
“Oh my God.”  
“I know. That was my response too.”  
“Oh my God!”  
Byakuya kissed Makoto’s nose, and moved to kiss his lips before he abruptly pulled back.  
“What do you mean, there are risks? What sorts of risks? Would we be ok?”  
Byakuya sighs.  
“It’s just the same risks as a normal pregnancy, but with an increased chance. And there’s also an increased chance the baby might... not be ok.”  
“That sounds dangerous.”  
“I know.”  
“And we could go through all of that for nothing.”  
“I know.”  
Makoto stared at Byakuya.  
“I think it’s worth it.”  
“Byakuya, you are insane.”  
He laughed at that. The love of Makoto’s life laughed despite the fact they were talking about how dangerous getting pregnant would be.  
“Makoto. It’s the only way we can have a baby that’s ours. Half me, half you. We have to take a chance.”  
“Babe I...”  
“You’re the Ultimate Luck Makoto. We’re going to have a nice smooth pregnancy, and the end of it, we’re going to have a nice lovely baby.”  
“Byakuya, you and I both know I have terrible luck.”  
“You were lucky enough to get me weren’t you?”  
“Mm.”  
Byakuya guided Makoto’s hand to his stomach. To where the baby would be.  
“Babe. I want this. You want this. Let’s do it.”  
Makoto gripped Byakuya’s hand, as though it would fly away if he let go.  
“You’re carrying?”  
Byakuya couldn’t recognise the tone in his voice.  
“If that’s ok with you.”  
Byakuya didn’t think he’d ever been this nervous. He was scared, and part of him wanted to take everything back.  
“Ok.”  
“Ok?”  
Makoto smiled.  
“Let’s do it!”  
“We’re making a baby?”  
“We’re making a baby!”  
Makoto couldn’t believe that all it took for a hangover to go away was to talk about babies. 

“You are aware that we don’t actually have the pill yet?”  
Byakuya was underneath Makoto, and as much as he was enjoying this, he didn’t want Makoto to think this would end in a baby.  
“I know. I’m not dumb.”  
Content with this, Byakuya slid both of his hands behind Makoto’s neck.  
“Mm. You’re so smart. I love you.”  
Makoto sniggered.  
“Don’t lie to me.” He planted a kiss on Byakuya’s lips. “I love you too.”  
Byakuya rolled himself over.  
“In.”  
It was a command.  
“As you wish.”  
“You’ve watched the Princess Bride too many times.”  
“It’s a good film.”  
“Quote some more.”  
“Weird kink but ok.”  
And so the night continued, with whispers of Inigo Montoya and the six fingered man. Byakuya makes a dirty joke. Makoto does just as he says, and smiles as he writhes beneath him. 

It had been a week since the baby discussion, and Byakuya finally had his hands on the pills. When the WishWorkers found out it was Byakuya himself who was going to be using them, they made him do some blood tests for some unknown reason, but apparently his body was allowed to have the pill (Byakuya made a mental note to investigate the blood tests further). So there was the box. 36 tiny pills, take one per week until pregnant, and no sex for the first week. Makoto was more than a little disappointed at that, but said no complaints otherwise. So, Byakuya got himself a glass of water, stared at the capsule once his hand - this was going to let him have a baby? but it’s so small! - and swallowed. No going back now. 

Meanwhile, Leon was demanding Makoto and Kyoko come to his house right now, and both apologise to Sayaka. Byakuya was brought along for the ride, although he wasn’t really paying attention, because he was going to be able to have a baby soon holy shit! Makoto kept glancing at him with a stupid smile plastered across his face. It was unlikely he would be paying attention either. Kyoko noticed the glancing immediately. “Someone looks deliriously happy.” She remarked. She definitely knew something. Damn her detective skills.  
“Haha yeah! Just... good thoughts I guess!” Makoto was a terrible liar, and Byakuya was surprised he hadn’t told the whole world about the pill yet.  
“I never asked, did you manage to knock him up?”  
Jesus Christ, she was good. Makoto did not help with his grin broadening and his eyes lighting up.  
“Boys... can’t... get... pregnant.” Makoto choked out slowly, trying to look as somber as possible while failing dramatically. He was looking straight at Byakuya, and he was bouncing in his seat slightly.  
“Uh huh. Byakuya, how did your meeting go? I never asked. Wasn’t it some miracle product people?”  
Kyoko Kirigiri was both a genius and a little shit. She probably knew damn well that Byakuya and Makoto has discovered a way to get pregnant, and she definitely knew it was to do with his meeting.  
Byakuya felt his face heat up. No point hiding the truth.  
“One of their products was a pill that allowed for male pregnancy.”  
“Oh? What did you think of it? Is Togami Corp. going to invest?”  
Bitch.  
“Makoto and I agreed to trial it.”  
“So you’re preggers right now?”  
Byakuya’s face had surely reached boiling point.  
“No.”  
There was a pause, and Byakuya knew he had to continue.  
“Not yet.”  
Kyoko nodded, before looking at Makoto. “You must be pleased.”  
Makoto’s response was a very excited giggle. God, was he cute. He wanted to shag him right there be then, with his hand tight around his dick and - What the fuck was he thinking? Byakuya hardly ever got horny, unless he was really in the mood, and definitely not to this extent. He shifted slightly. He was hard. Fuck. No sex allowed, and even if it was, not in front of Kyoko. Makoto glanced at him for a moment, and huh, Byakuya wants him inside right fucking now. He was very confused where this new drive came from, before he remembered a side effect. Increased libido. He hadn’t thought it would mean he gets hard just from thinking about Makoto, and his nice soft tongue.  
“Makoto.”  
Byakuya did not like the fact his voice sounded strangled. Makoto was concerned by this.  
“Babe? Are you alright? Is it the pills? Should I get a doctor?”  
Byakuya shook his head, instead trying to telepathically tell Makoto about his new... desires.  
“Babe?” Makoto was still very concerned. “Don’t worry. I’ll tell you later.”  
His voice was less throaty now, but by the look on Kyoko’s face, she knew enough.  
“Do you want to borrow my coat Byakuya? You might want to hide that.”  
She tilted her head ever so slightly towards his lap. Makoto smirked, things making more sense to him.  
“I am fine Kyoko. Thanks for the offer.”  
He snapped back. Kyoko snorted and began to spin a yarn of her childhood detective skills. Byakuya feels a flutter in his stomach, and hopes that his baby will be as smart as she was.  


“Sayaka’s on the sofa. Go and apologise right now for the state of the baby shower. Then, I want you to organise another one.” Leon’s arms were folded. This was non negotiable. The two disasters moved quickly to the living room, and Byakuya stood in the porch.  
“Your really need to get a control on your boyfriend.”  
“Tell me about it.”  
“Last time I saw you, Makoto was trying to get you pregnant. How did that go?”  
Byakuya had to toe this one carefully.  
“As well as I could have hoped.”  
Good, leaving it vague. Byakuya wanted this to just be between him and Makoto for now. Although, Kyoko knew. Hopefully she wouldn’t tell everyone like she did a certain time. Maybe if he very politely asked.  
“You know you can come in as well, right?”  
“Huh? Oh, yes.”  
Byakuya and Leon then waltzed into the living room, where Kyoko, Makoto and Sayaka were cackling.  
“I take it everything’s alright then!” Leon said, eager for everything to be over.  
“I suppose it is.”  
Sayaka gently rubbed her stomach, and Byakuya felt a slight pang. Where was his baby? He has to wait ages, and it wasn’t fair. Makoto noticed Byakuya tensing, and wrapped his arms around him, hands discreetly stroking his middle. Good to know they were both impatient. Kyoko glanced at them before rolling her eyes.  
“Byakuya!” Sayaka grinned wickedly. “Last time we spoke, you were oh so very mysterious. Spill!”  
Makoto snorted quietly, and laced their fingers together as Byakuya shifted.  
“That’s still under wraps Maizono. You’ll find out soon enough.”  
Sayaka teared up.  
“That’s not even a little bit fair!”  
Byakuya heavily disagreed.  
“Byakuya, you better tell her right now!” Leon had a sense of urgency in his voice.  
Fuck.  
“Pill. Baby. That’s all the hints you’re getting.”  
Makoto squeezed him tighter at that. Byakuya understood why. It was exciting. And if he could, he would probably squeeze himself tighter at every mention of a baby if he could.


	7. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Makoto are getting increasingly impatient. Sayaka has her baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I love being self indulgent.

Toshiaki Kuwata was born one month premature, at 4lbs 3oz, on September 24th. This pissed Byakuya off. He was so confident that he would be pregnant by now, but every week he was met with nothing but disappointment. Still, there were still 27 pills left. Still 27 weeks to make a baby. He was doing everything he was supposed to - avoiding alcohol, taking the pill same time every day, waiting for peak times to have sex - and there was no baby. Makoto tried to calm his frustrations down one day, as Byakuya cried into his shoulder.  
“It will happen. Don’t worry babe. It will happen.”  
Byakuya sure fucking hopes so. He’s not sure he could handle it otherwise. When he’s not thinking about a baby, he’s at work, pouring himself into it. He’s been regularly emailing the WishWorkers, asking for the average number of weeks it takes to get pregnant. It seems the minimum is at least 10. He could do one more. He could do one more.  
Makoto, meanwhile, has been working on his bakery. He is the literal god of making pastries. When Byakuya gets pregnant, he’s sure he and the baby will be craving them all day long.

Everyone is unusually quiet out of respect for the sleeping Sayaka and also the week old baby.  
“It’s wrinkly.” Is all Kyoko has to say about it.  
Makoto’s hand is tight against Byakuya’s waist, gently stroking his thigh. Byakuya is having trouble breathing, because he should have one by now and it’s not fucking fair. He has to leave the room, because why does she get a baby and he doesn’t? They’ve been trying for ages and it’s not working and Byakuya wants to cry. Makoto doesn’t leave him for a second. 

Toshiaki is three weeks old and Byakuya is zero weeks pregnant. They’re on pill 12. Byakuya isn’t even close to having symptoms. He never feels sick in the mornings, his appetite is the same as ever, and there is most definitely no sign of weight gain. This sucks. Sayaka asks if he and Makoto can look after Toshi. They have no choice but to say yes. Byakuya cries again that night, because Toshiaki is cute, and Byakuya wants his own. Makoto wipes his cheeks, whispering sweet nothings, and Byakuya feels so weak, because he’s not supposed to be crying, he knew going into this that there’s might not be a baby waiting for them at the other end.

Four weeks after Toshiaki’s birth, Byakuya is crying again, this time as Makoto pushes desperately into him. They want to make a baby, and Byakuya’s stupid body won’t let them. Makoto holds Byakuya, and whispers reassurance. His hips don’t stop rocking - Byakuya needs Makoto to cum. He needs a baby. It’s nearly been another month and Byakuya doesn’t want to have another month of not knowing. Makoto can pretend to be strong enough for the both of them, but Byakuya knows it’s killing him too. Kyoko is still the only one who knows. She assured them both that it will happen.  
“Expecting when you least expect it.”  
She gently takes Byakuya’s hand in hers and holds it. She’s not often one for physical contact. She knows he’s struggling, and she doesn’t think it will happen either.  
Makoto doesn’t stop loving him for a second, even though he’s failing to do the one thing they need.  
“We don’t need a baby. We want a baby.” Makoto corrected him one night. Byakuya had shook his head.  
“Maybe you want a baby. I need a baby.”  
Makoto kissed him gently and mumbles.  
“I need a baby too.”  
He doesn’t want to admit it to Byakuya, but he knows he should. 

5 weeks, and still no baby. It’s December now, and holiday adverts are everywhere. Byakuya doesn’t want to look at them. There are 21 pills left in the box, and Byakuya is scared they’ll run out. WishWorkers say after that happens, they can’t provide another one, even if Byakuya gave them all the money in the world. Something about it being “overkill”. Makoto tells him not to worry, and that there’s still a really good chance of getting pregnant. There’s still 21 weeks.

It’s been about 8 weeks now, and Christmas fast approaching. Sayaka and Leon invited everyone over to spend it without them. Byakuya can’t. He really cannot be in a room with a baby right now. It hurts too much. He and Makoto were discussing this quietly as he was getting ready for work.  
“Babe. C’mon, we can’t stop seeing them forever.”  
Byakuya fiddles with his trousers. They weren’t always this tight.  
“Babe?”  
Byakuya can’t do them up.  
“Byakuya?”  
“I’ve gained weight.”  
Makoto straightened.  
“What?”  
“My trousers won’t do up.”  
Byakuya’s heart is racing, because holy shit he might be pregnant, but he can’t get his hopes up, just in case, and he cannot be excited by this, but he is, he’s so excited, and are his hands always this shaky?  
“Are you sure?”  
He knows why he’s checking. He doesn’t want to get to hopefully either. So, Byakuya fiddled with the button and fly again. His clothes were custom made to perfectly fit his body to encourage him to remain in shape. If he’s pregnant, he really needs to sort that out.  
“Is it working?”  
Makoto is holding his breath, Byakuya can tell, and his trousers are most definitely not going to work today.  
“Do you think...?”  
Byakuya dangled the question in the air. He can’t say it out loud, it’ll be too real.  
“Take a test.”  
The WishWorkers were confident that regular pregnancy tests could be used to detect a male pregnancy. There was currently a stock of them in the bathroom. Neither Makoto nor Byakuya moved. It was too nerve racking. What if they have just gotten their hopes up, for them to be plunged back into the murky depths of despair (dramatic, he knows, but that’s how it feels sometimes). Makoto makes the first move. He walks to the bathroom, leaving the door open, and pulls a test out of the cupboard. Byakuya follows him, trance-like.  
“You need to do it.”  
Byakuya nods.  
“Yeah. I know.”

They’re waiting for the stick to change. It’s been 9 minutes. The test says it needs 15 minimum. Byakuya phoned in sick, because honestly, he might be. He’d put the bloating feeling and stomach churning down to some dodgy tofu he’d had, but holy fuck it could be a baby. He wanted it to be a baby.  
“Even if it’s- even if it’s not, we’re still gonna keep trying, right?”  
Makoto was hesitant in his question. They were both unsure.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Oh.”  
Makoto pulled Byakuya into his lap.  
“I love you. So much.”  
Byakuya teared up.  
“I love you too.”  
Makoto ran a hand through Byakuya’s hair, and Byakuya tentatively copied. He wasn’t sure when he first went soft. He thinks it’s when he started dating Makoto, because of course it was. Makoto was his everything.  
They sat in silence, waiting for the timer to go off. The quiet ping sent shudders through Byakuya’s body. It was time.  
“I can’t look.”  
Makoto gently squeezed Byakuya’s hand in response and picked up the test. He looked at the box, then back and the test.  
“Oh!”  
Byakuya didn’t know if that was bad or good.  
“Oh!” Makoto said again, before turning excitedly to Byakuya. Holy shit.  
“We’re?”  
“We’re having a baby!”  
Makoto may be tiny, but he has a lot of upper body strength, which is how Byakuya found himself being spun in the air.  
A baby.  
Just in time for Christmas.

Sayaka opened the door to a very pink faced Byakuya and a grinning Makoto.  
“Merry Christmas!” she cried, pulling them into a hug. “You're in time for dinner. In you go, in you go!”  
Toshiaki was being propped up by Leon, driving a toy car over his legs. Makoto touched Byakuya’s stomach lightly as it fluttered, because look, my baby is here too, and they’re wonderful. Kyoko took one look at them before gasping loudly, which caused everyone to stare at her.  
“Babe?” Celeste was gentle. “Is everything alright?”  
Kyoko nodded, eyes not moving from Byakuya. She smiles at him. He grins back.  
“Just been a while since I’ve seen these two. Feels like they’ve been hiding away for so long.”  
Sayaka giggled.  
“I know what you mean, was half expecting them not to show up.”  
“And miss Toshi’s first Christmas? We would never!” Makoto feigned offence.  
“Actually, we were planning not to come.” Makoto whipped around at that. Byakuya wasn’t supposed to say that!  
“Wow rude.” Toko snorted.  
Sayaka had her hands on her hips.  
“Why?”  
Byakuya grasped Makoto’s hand.  
“Perhaps you’ve noticed but I’ve been a bit... emotional lately.”  
This was met with a chorus of immediate agreement.  
“Wow I’m offended. Anyway, the reason for that is because I was trialling some pills for a company that wants to get my funding.”  
“Were they sad pills? Because that’s just dumb.”  
“No. They were pills that... allowed a man to get pregnant. And it’s taken far too many weeks but-”  
“Holy shit! You’re pregnant!” Mondo cried. This resulted in a lot of noise.  
“Yes. I am.”  
Makoto wrapped himself around Byakuya as congratulations were yelled, and he kissed the top of his head, stroking his stomach. The first bout of morning sickness had occurred that day, and Byakuya still felt a tiny bit gross, before remembering Christmas dinner.  
“You better give me double everything. I’m eating for two now.”  
Sayaka nodded, and smirked at him.  
“Enjoy this bit while you can. It’s absolute hell afterwards.”  
Byakuya doubts this, and he reassures the baby, with their tiny incessant wiggling, that he doesn’t think he would do anything but enjoy his pregnancy. He had waited far too long for it to only be a 1-2 day novelty. He felt the speck of a human float around, and decided there is nothing more wonderful than this.


	8. Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya gets a very small yet proper bump and Makoto cannot keep his hands off. There are also some bumps in the road, and Kyoko tries to advise.

It was already January, and the days were going much to fast now. This should be illegal, because Byakuya just wants to take it slow and cherish every second his baby is with him. Makoto shares the sentiment. He’s been absolutely spoiling Byakuya recently, baking a massive array of treats. Byakuya and the baby loved it.  
“You’re a month pregnant!”  
“I know.”  
“Wow!”  
“I know.”  
Byakuya has been falling asleep with Makoto’s hand gliding across his stomach, and waking up with his own hand on his belly, which looked a little bit bigger every other day. Byakuya decided it would be best to tell his parents before they see him next, as he might be huge by that time. They were delighted, as he knew they would be.  
The Togami family doctor was in charge of check ups, and more importantly, their ultrasounds. Byakuya never wanted to stop seeing the gorgeous image of his baby, the size of a little bean, hovering about inside of him. Makoto has a copy of the photo in his wallet, and Byakuya loves him for it. Nothing could ruin Byakuya’s mood, and he wondered when he would stop being on cloud 9. He didn’t want that time to come. 

It was 2:34 am, and Byakuya was currently throwing his insides up into the toilet. Makoto, being the supportive partner he was, was standing behind him, rubbing his back and yawning.  
“You’re alright. You’re ok. You’re doing great.”  
“Babe I’m throwing up, not giving birth.”  
Makoto kissed the top of his head.  
“My point still stands. You are doing great.”  
Byakuya rolls his eyes and flushed the toilet, crossing to the sink to brush his teeth. No way was he going to back to sleep tasting sick. He closed his eyes as he chucked the toothbrush around his mouth, rubbing his stomach as he went. He loved to do that. He loves holding where his baby lives, because that’s the closest he can get to hugging them right now. He loves his baby.  
“You’re getting big. It’s cute.”  
Byakuya spat out his toothpaste before turning to look at himself in the mirror.  
“Not that big.”  
Makoto ran his fingers along the slight bump.  
“But still bigger than you were last week.”  
Byakuya folded his arms.  
“I don’t appreciate that.”  
“Why? It’s the baby trying to let us know they’re alive. Listen, they’re saying ‘hello fathers! Look at me!’”  
“Our baby doesn’t talk like that.”  
“Yes they do.“  
“Whatever you say Makoto. Back to bed please.”  
“Anything you want babe.”  
Makoto carried Byakuya back to the bedroom, and kissed him until they fell asleep.

Byakuya wasn’t sure when his stomach stopped and his bump began. It wasn’t a big bump, not a chance at this stage, but it was slightly noticeable through the biggest shirt he owned. Employees had given him strange looks then, as it sort of appeared as though the Byakuya Togami has let himself go. Maybe he had, if having a baby was letting yourself go, and it made him more than a little self conscious.  
“Can we go clothes shopping? Mine are all too tight.”  
Makoto glanced at him.  
“Did someone say something?”  
“No. I just want some bigger clothes. More comfortable, I would assume.”  
Makoto trailed a small finger along the bump, before resting his palm at what was the ‘peak’, although that wasn’t saying a lot at the moment.  
“I love you.”  
If Makoto hadn’t been saying it every minute before, he sure as hell was now. Byakuya hummed in response, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Snuggling was the best.  
“I love you too.”

“Twins.”  
Of all the things Byakuya might have been expecting from the appointment, that wasn’t one of them.  
“I’m sorry?”  
“See the other dot there? That’s your second baby. I can’t believe I missed it first time. Congratulations.”  
“Twins?”  
There were two babies in Byakuya now, and he had no idea how to feel about it. Makoto wasn’t helping - he didn’t know what to say either.  
“Twins, as in there are two babies?”  
The doctor chuckled quietly.  
“Yes, two babies. Look, one’s here, the other’s here.”  
He pointed to the screen. There were two tiny white dots for sure. Byakuya was having two babies.  
“Oh.”  
Was all he could manage. Makoto stroked his hand, and Byakuya could feel his finger shaking. Two babies, and privately they were both thinking the same thing. Even more dangerous.

“There are two in there?”  
Makoto was relaxing on one of the Kirigiri-Ludenberg’s many fancy sofas. Byakuya was at work, and Makoto was panicking to Kyoko.  
“Yeah, I... what if he, or the babies -? Kyoko, I can’t do that. I can’t lose them.”  
Kyoko, to give credit where credit is due, hadn't rolled her eyes yet.  
“You won’t. You and Byakuya care too much for that to happen.”  
“That doesn’t mean it won’t.”  
Kyoko shrugged.  
“It might. If there is the danger that perhaps being too emotional, or too tired, or too overworked might harm him or the babies, then I know you will both take the steps to combat that. Pull a Leon and become overly worried about him, and bam, 8 months later, you have a safe healthy family.”  
Makoto shook his head.  
“Byakuya cares a lot about his job. I don’t think he would sacrifice that just so I could get some babies.”  
“He wants them too, doesn’t he?”  
“Yeah, but he also wants to keep Togami Corp. afloat, and I’m not sure that works with him taking an 8 month break.”  
There it was. The eye roll.  
“I don’t think I’m the one you should be talking to about this Makoto.”  
Kyoko was right, as always.  
“Mm. Tell me about your trip to Ibiza - Celeste says you cried.”  
“I did not!”

[one new message from Makoto - 12:42]  
Makoto: hey  
Makoto: i think we should talk  
Makoto: about the baby  
Makoto: *babies  
Makoto: and everything  
Byakuya: Is something wrong?  
Makoto: im not sure this should b a text convo  
Byakuya: Makoto, you are worrying me.  
Byakuya: You do want the babies still, right??  
Makoto: yes!!!!! of course i do!! i cant wait to meet them!  
Makoto: im just  
Makoto: worried?  
Makoto: and stuff  
Byakuya: The babies and I are fine at the moment, if that makes you feel any better.  
Makoto: maybe  
Byakuya: Babe?  
Makoto: what if u and the babies arent safe  
Makoto: like what if u get too stressed and that has a bad impact  
Makoto: or u get really ill  
Makoto: idk im probs just being stupid lol  
Byakuya: I don’t think that’s stupid at all.  
Byakuya: I’m worried too. There’s a lot that could happen.  
Byakuya: But as long as I take it easy, and I listen to what my body needs, maybe that will be enough to keep us all safe.  
Makoto: yeah  
Makoto: us  
Byakuya: ?  
Makoto: dw  
Makoto: just thought it was cute is all lmao  
Byakuya: Oh.  
Byakuya: <3  
Makoto: <3!  
Makoto: hey uh  
Makoto: what if u took a break from ur job  
Makoto: just for now  
Makoto: just in case  
[Byakuya ended the chat - 13:01]  
Makoto: babe????  
Makoto: fuck

Byakuya was having trouble processing that. Makoto wanted Byakuya to take a break. Clearly, he doesn’t understand the cut throat world that is business. If Byakuya took a break for even a month, his entire company could collapse, and he would take the fall for it. Suggesting 8 months of a break was ridiculous. And yet, Byakuya considered it. Really considered it. He rubbed his belly as he did, taking a moment to evaluate. The company could be in ruin, on the one hand, but on the other? His babies safer and further away from harm. Less stress - although, wouldn’t Byakuya be stressing about Togami Corp.? And, WishWorkers wouldn’t be able to sell their product, which mean tons of people wouldn’t get their babies, and that was a crime most heinous. Byakuya was well and truly lost for ideas. He could always ask his parents to step back in, but then there’s the potential probably they won’t let him back. Although he is having their grandchildren, so that’s good leverage. Children. Byakuya drummed his fingers on his stomach. If someone had told him last year that he would end up pregnant with Makoto’s children, he would’ve laughed in their face. But right now, he couldn’t imagine it any other way.  
They’d struggled to even get the babies in the first place, and Byakuya didn’t want to fuck it up. He didn’t, even for a second, want to think about a future where he doesn’t have them. Byakuya loves his babies, and he loves Makoto, and he will do anything to make sure that’s preserved.

[one new message from Byakuya - 13:52]  
Byakuya: I’ll see what I can do.  
Byakuya: I love you.  
[Byakuya ended the chat - 13:53]

Makoto read it over and over again. Byakuya was going to try and take some time off, and Makoto hopes it’s not solely because he asked. He wants Byakuya to be happy, after all, and taking an 8 month long break doesn’t sound like that would tick his boxes at all.  
“Kyoko.”  
She looked at him.  
“He said he’ll try. To take time off I mean.”  
“That’s good isn’t it?”  
Makoto bit his lip.  
“What if that’s not what he wants, and he’s only doing it for me.”  
“There is no pleasing you is there?”  
Makoto let out a humourless laugh.  
“No, I guess not.”  
Kyoko poked him in the shoulder.  
“Have a proper talk with him. I’m only an outsider, there’s not much I can do.”  
Makoto nodded, and mentally rehearsed what he was going to say.

“What?”  
“I want to take 8 months off.”  
“No, yeah, I heard you, but what on Earth makes you think that’s allowed.”  
“I want it. I will get it.”  
The attendance quarter of HR had only a few people in it, and all of them were staring at him.  
“Mr Togami, surely you understand that as the CEO, you cannot take such a long time away from work.”  
Byakuya shuffled.  
“Yes, I understand. But I need this. I really do.”  
“Mr Togami, when I asked to take a day off due to the flu, you were very angry about it. 8 months, with no reason provided, is a lot worse than that.”  
“I have a reason, I am just not comfortable disclosing that right now.”  
“And I’m not comfortable, Mr Togami, with your idea that just because you’re CEO you can take as much time off as you want.”  
Byakuya stroked his stomach. Don’t get stressed. Don’t get stressed. The whole reason you’re doing this is to not get stressed.  
“That has nothing to do with it. Even if I wasn’t in charge of the company, I would still be here making this request. It’s very important to me.”  
The HR lady sighed.  
“Mr Togami, we need you to provide a reason.”  
Byakuya stiffened. Stress, stress, stress.  
“I really don’t want to. I don’t think I could even begin to say it.”  
“Sir.”  
His stomach turned over. He was going to be sick. His eyes darted around quickly. No toilets in sight. No buckets. A plant pot? No. He needed to move fast. Shit. There’s a bin. Swiftly, Byakuya moved towards it, just in time. Fuck, sick tastes disgusting. Even worse, he didn’t have his toothbrush with him, and the babies were immediately begging for food. He held his stomach tightly. Not right now.  
The office was silent as he retched. There were going to be questions, and he had never hated a fact more.  
“Mr Togami? Are you alright?”  
“Of course.” Was all he managed before doubling over again. This was single handedly the most embarrassing time of his life.  
When it appeared that his stomach was finally finished with removing itself, Byakuya shakily stood up, holding the window sill for support. He wanted Makoto, and he could feel tears, but he was in charge dammit, and there is no way he was letting his employees see him cry.  
“If you will give me a moment to clean this.”  
Was the only things he addressed the room with, before picking up the bin (holding it at arms length) and walking to the cleaning cupboard - one on every floor, he’ll have you know.  
Bleach, disinfectant... what else did he need? His mind was blank, and his breaths were heavy. Glancing around to double check that he was definitely alone in the cleaning cupboard, he burst into tears.

He didn’t know how long he’d been in there, but he was very, very hungry. He’d done his best to clean the bin, and there were no remnants, so perhaps he’d done a good job. His hand settled over his stomach.  
“Please don’t do that again.”  
He whispered to himself. He would die from the embarrassment of it happened again. He also needed mints, because he wasn’t about to put food in his gross tasting mouth. Quietly, he returned the bin to the attendance office, before turning to the assistant he’d spoken to before.  
“Sir, I still cannot let you-”  
“Do you have a mint?”  
The words were croaky. Byakuya was not a fan.  
“Oh? Um, yes, I think so. Jenny! Where did I put the mints?”  
Jenny pointed carelessly, and the assistant - her name was Rebecca, he remembered - presented him with the packet. He took 5, and popped the first one into his mouth.  
“Rebecca. I would really appreciate it if you could find a way to assist me. Please. I need those eight months.”  
Byakuya’s left hand didn’t stray from his stomach for a second. His babies needed those eight months.  
“Mr Togami. I would help you if I could, but I really don’t see a feasible way for you to take such a lengthy amount of time off.”  
This was bullshit. There were many ways to take time off. Maternity leave for one thing, bed rest, hospitalisation, resignation. Resignation? He could resign... No. His babies are important, yes, but so is his job.  
“Rebecca.”  
He had no option but to plead.  
“Please.”  
Rebecca massaged her temple.  
“Mr Togami. I would like you to consider multiple things. For starters, who will manage the company? Then, if you do find someone to do that, it’s unlikely they’ll want to give you the job back. Then, there’s the matter of pay. You cannot receive your salary if you won’t be here for 8 months, that’s just unacceptable. Mr Togami, I really hope you understand.”  
“I’ve already got someone in mind to run the company while I’m gone. And I don’t mind the lack of a salary. I’m sure I’ll manage just fine.”  
Rebecca looked at him for a moment.  
“When your substitute comes in, then we can discuss leave.”  
Byakuya puts another mint in his mouth.  
“I understand. Thank you for your time.”  
He really had to go and eat, before he started digesting his own insides. He turned on his heel to the cafeteria. The babies wanted chicken, and perhaps some chips. Pasta maybe? Definitely noodles. Without even realising, his tray was filled up quite a bit more than it usually was. He could barely fit the pasta pot on there.  
“You sure that’s enough sir?”  
An intern snorted, and Byakuya felt anger flare up.  
“I’m sorry? Would you care to repeat that?”  
The interns surrounding the offending character were all desperately gesturing to warn him. No need to invite the wrath of the CEO.  
“I said... um.”  
“I believe you asked me if I had enough food on my tray.”  
“Uh. Yeah. I did.”  
“May I ask what warranted that?”  
The intern fiddled with his jacket sleeves. His clothes were far too big for him, and Byakuya had a rush of jealousy. If only he didn’t fit into his clothes so well.  
“I... I don’t know sir.”  
“You are aware I am the boss of this company, yes.”  
The intern looked Byakuya up and down, slightly red.  
“You’re Mr Togami?”  
Byakuya would draw himself to his full height, but doing so allowed his stomach to press against his shirt. After the comment about food, he really didn’t need a comment about weight.  
“Yes. I hope you understand that being rude to your superiors is not a good way to get ahead in the world. If I wasn’t nicer than my parents, I’m sure you would’ve been fired by now.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Dismissed.”  
The intern looked like a kicked puppy, and Byakuya felt awful. Imagine if that was his son who just got publically berated. Then again, there was an unsolicited comment, and Byakuya assumed he would teach his children how to be polite. With a sigh, he paid for his food and retreated to his office to email his parents. They needed to cover for him while he was gone, but also understand big decisions such as firing people, or cutting funding should be run past him. The email he sent was long and rambling, because he honestly didn’t know how he was supposed to tell them he wanted them to come out of retirement. He really could have done with a drink right now. He would have to settle with a cookie, not that the quality was anywhere near Makoto’s baking prowess.

[one new message from Byakuya - 14:12]  
Byakuya: Babe?  
Byakuya: Could you make me some macarons? Please xx  
Byakuya: I really need them right now.  
Makoto: ofc!! anything for my three fav ppl!  
Byakuya: Three?  
Byakuya: OH. I get it.  
Makoto: ;) xx  
Byakuya: I love you. Xx  
Makoto: love u too baby!  
[Byakuya ended the chat - 14:21]

Did he even have the ingredients for macarons? Who even knows, honestly. But what Byakuya wants, Byakuya gets. That’s how it’s works when you’re pregnant. Makoto pulled up the recipe, and rifled through the cupboards. He wasn’t stupid. He hadn’t missed the deliberate unmention of time off. But he wasn’t going to bring it up, because what if that stressed Byakuya out more, and Makoto really didn’t want that. He needed his partner as calm as possible.  
He thought about the word partner. It reminded him too much of cowboys. Makoto was the one who suggested they be ‘more than boyfriends’, and partner was the term to go about that, but it didn’t feel right. Makoto wanted Byakuya to be his husband. He wanted to get married. It would be a lovely wedding, perhaps in Autumn. They could get married in park, where the leaves are turning all orange and red, and it’s just chilly enough that coats aren’t necessary, but he’ll still get a pink tinge in the face. Byakuya is very cute when he goes pink. The babies would be born by then, and they could be tiny little page boys or bridesmaids. They would be so small. Byakuya would cradle them to sleep every night, and Makoto would wrap his arms around him and they would kiss. Their one year anniversary was coming up. Makoto decided he was going to propose.  
Due to his daydream, he’d poured more than a bit too much sugar. He supposed he’ll just have to double everything, and make 48 small macarons instead of 24. Byakuya would be pleased.

He got home early that day, and Byakuya thought it was weird he considered Makoto’s small flat home, when technically he owned quite a large house. Surely they would move there? A lot more space for the babies. His stomach fluttered, as it did when he thought about his children, and he patted it softly.  
“Babe? I’m home.”  
Makoto emerged from the bathroom, took one look at Byakuya before covering him with kisses.  
“Hey baby! I made you the macarons you asked for. Accidentally made a bit too many though.”  
Byakuya ran his fingers through his partner’s hair.  
“That doesn’t sound like a bad thing at all.”  
Makoto hummed in response.  
“I asked for eight months off.”  
Makoto straightened immediately, hand drifting to the ever growing bump.  
“Is that ok?”  
“They need me to sort out some logistics, but otherwise, yes, it’s ok.”  
Makoto looked up at him.  
“No. I meant is it ok with you?”  
Byakuya smiled slightly.  
“Of course. The babies are more important than my job Makoto.”  
Makoto kissed him again. He tastes of sugar.  
“Have you been eating my macarons?”  
“I made them!”  
Byakuya rolled his eyes.  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
Everything was going to be okay.


	9. Interns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya’s last day before leave and Makoto goes shopping.

It was the last day before he goes on leave. He’d arranged everything perfectly, so that they would be able to spend the entirety of his and Makoto’s anniversary together. There was discussion in the corridors, as Byakuya was still yet reveal his pregnancy to the whole world, and some of the reasons people were conjuring to explain his leave were, to him at least, hilarious.  
For starters, the most popular belief is that Byakuya was going to prison. There are many theories for why this could be - insurance fraud was a personal favourite - although there isn’t much evidence to suggest why everyone thinks this. Rebecca was telling everyone who asked that Byakuya “needed” this break, which might be the reason everyone thinks it’s so dire.  
Another rumour circulating is that he is dying. People have been using his larger meals as evidence for this, because “if he’s dying, of course he doesn’t care about his figure anymore.” Byakuya thinks that’s incredibly stupid, but just to tease people (and satiate his hunger), he has begun to snack very frequently. His stomach is slightly more obvious now, and Byakuya really needs some new clothes. His employees believe he is getting them ready for a new boss in lieu of his ‘deadly disease’.  
His favourite conspiracy of them all, however, is that Byakuya has been kicked out of the Togami family. People have been finding images taken of his and Makoto’s dates, including multiple snapshots of frenching. He had panicked slightly the first time he saw an employee glancing at one they found on the web - for all he knew, they could have found out about the babies - but was comforted when a quick google revealed there was nothing about his pregnancy. In fact, when one person had mentioned babies as a theory, there was uproar at the ‘foolish’ suggestion. No, the most obvious answer is that Byakuya isn’t allowed to be a Togami anymore because he’s too busy chasing boys. After all, it would explain the sudden reappearance of his father. Why else would he be coming out of retirement?  
Byakuya has not yet decided if he was going to reveal the truth to his employees. For all he knew, there could be some gay couples within the department who could also help trial the pill. But he still very much wanted his life to be as private as possible. Maybe they were going to celebrate his leaving, and would be crushed when he returned. He really should tell them. An open, honest CEO would leave a good impression on staff and the business world. 

[one new message from Makoto - 10:21]  
Makoto: hey im going to the store do u want anything?  
Byakuya: Let me think...  
Byakuya: Parisian cheese, and some tiger bread, if they’re there. X  
Byakuya: And some cookie dough ice cream.  
Makoto: u can count on me baby! anything else?  
Byakuya: Belgian waffles. Xx  
Makoto: ur wish is my command xx  
Byakuya: Makoto, I want your advice.  
Makoto: if it’s businessey i wont be able to help much :o  
Byakuya: Sort of.  
Byakuya: Do I tell my employees?  
Byakuya: About the babies I mean.  
Makoto: uhh  
Makoto: idk babe  
Makoto: u dont have to if u don’t want to  
Makoto: but if u do! go for it!!! i don’t mind <3  
Byakuya: I’m still very undecided.  
Byakuya: It’s hard to figure out.  
Makoto: dont stress urself out about it bb. whatever u decide ill back u 100%  
Byakuya: I know you will.  
Byakuya: Love you xx  
Makoto: ofc u do ;)  
Makoto: love u too babe  
[Byakuya ended the chat - 10:31]

Byakuya drummed his fingers on the table. He had no idea what to do.

[one new message from Ryan (intern) - 10:32]  
Ryan (intern): sir I filed the papers you asked me to. am i allowed to go? you told me not to come and see you irl  
Byakuya: Learn how to punctuate your sentences, and perhaps you’ll be allowed to leave early.  
Ryan (intern): Sorry, sir. Their was a bit of a problem with grammar at the school I went to haha!  
Byakuya: *There  
Byakuya: You could have taken the time to revise proper English before coming to work here.  
Ryan (intern): Your right sir. I’m sorry :(  
Byakuya: *You’re  
Byakuya: I don’t think sending emojis to to your boss is appropriate.  
Byakuya: But I suppose you have been berated enough. You may go.  
Byakuya: Have a good weekend Ryan.  
Ryan (intern): You too sir! See you Monday.  
Ryan (intern): *to  
Byakuya: No, “too” was correct in that sentence. And you will not be seeing me Monday.  
Ryan (intern): Oh, yeah. Sorry about getting busted for fraud man. That really sucks.  
Byakuya: I am not going to prison.  
Ryan (intern): Oh.  
Ryan (intern): Sorry sir.  
Byakuya: You are forgiven.  
[Byakuya ended the chat - 10:40]

Byakuya really didn’t want to tell them, he decided. What he did want, however, was more food. Maybe Makoto was still in the shop.

[one new message from Byakuya - 10:43]  
Byakuya: Babies have decided they also want pretzels.  
Byakuya: Sugar glazed please. Xx  
Byakuya: I love you <3  
Ryan (intern): Sir.  
Ryan (intern): I think you have the wrong number.  
Byakuya: Fuck.  
Ryan (intern): Don’t worry!! I won’t tell a soul!  
Ryan (intern): But I do have some questions though.  
Byakuya: They are not being answered.  
Ryan (intern): I get that, I get that, but just in case.  
Byakuya: Ryan.  
Ryan (intern): Whose babies?

Byakuya has a dilemma here. He could ignore Ryan, but that could potentially damage Boss-Employee relationships, and he really didn’t want that. He wanted to be a better boss his father had been. Or he could lie, but alternately, that could still damage the relationship. Telling the truth would be best for his integrity, but the potential of Ryan blabbing could scar his reputation for life. Fuck. 

[one new message from Ryan (intern) - 10:47]  
Ryan (intern): Sir?  
Ryan (intern): Sorry for being nosy, I just really want a solid relationship with my bosses.  
Ryan (intern): Better for promotions lmao.  
Byakuya: I understand that Ryan.  
Byakuya: And I hope you understand why I am not disclosing this information to you.  
Ryan (intern): Yeah haha  
Ryan (intern): Not like it’s you’re baby tho!  
Byakuya: *Your *Though  
Ryan (intern): Sorry.  
[Byakuya ended the chat - 10:49]

Only 7 more hours. He could do this. It would all be ok. He sat back in his chair, carefully placing a grape in his mouth. He really did need to ask Makoto for pretzels.

He could not do this. Ryan was a little shit. He was unsure how the fuck word got around so fast, but the entirety of his company knew about their conversation. And if that wasn’t enough, more and do people were starting to make the links. Weight gain. Vomit. Food. Babies. Pregnant. The first moment he realised everyone knew was when he walked into the staffroom, with intent of distributing praise, and left in a selfconscious temper after silent stares at his stomach. Then Rebecca congratulated him. And Jenny asked when he was due. Byakuya had blatantly ignored her, but the automatic movement of his hand to his belly was enough of a confirmation.  
So now, there were 5 hours to go until he could take his leave, and he didn’t want to leave his office. But he was very hungry. He had half a mind to ask Makoto to come and bring him food, but that’s would drag him into this whole mess, and Makoto really didn’t need that right now. He didn’t need this right now. He briefly wondered if he had any stashed snacks around, before remembering he’s eaten them all, as he didn’t want to leave anything to rot for 8 months. 8 months and his babies would be here. They were squirming around right now, a faint but familiar feeling. How could he want to hide them away from people? Every person deserved to be blessed with the knowledge of his unborn children. Progeny, if you will. But it was very scary. Very scary. Hundreds of people you need to respect you, knowing that you’ve not only gone soft, but also out of your way to have a baby. It means they know he wanted one, and for some reason, this fact is very embarrassing to Byakuya. He was supposed to be a ruthless leader for the business world, not a loved up baby generator. Byakuya knew he could be both. Byakuya knew he was both. He just wasn’t ready for the world to know that too.  
His stomach grumbled. Babies needed feeding. Prepping himself for another load of embarrassment, he made his way to the cafeteria. Thank fuck he wasn’t huge yet. That was his only console. Head low, he walked into the room, eyes immediately drawn to him. He laid a gentle hand on his bump. May as well embrace it. His hand didn’t leave its spot for a moment as he ordered his food, nor as he approached the door to leave.  
“Is this why you’re leaving?” He had no idea who said it, nor did he really want to.  
“Correct.”  
There was silence.  
“I expect all of your reports today before 3. While I’m gone, you will be managed by my father. You have permission to contact me if he does anything unsolicited.”  
“Congrats Togami.”  
Another unknown voice. Byakuya simply nodded, before turning on his heel and retreating back to his office.

Makoto was in the store, trying to find the finest Parisian cheese he could. It was for Byakuya, so he was going to allow himself to accept Byakuya’s PayPal gift of $230, because he doubted he could afford such nicities on his mere salary. He didn’t like being around expensive things, which is why he was dreading moving into Byakuya’s stately home, as he knew they would. He was also dreading going to the ring store later on with Kyoko. He wanted Byakuya to have an engagement ring he deserved, which was going to be hard considering Makoto had barely saved up. He wasn’t going to use Byakuya’s money to buy him his own ring. It had to come from him. Kyoko offered to help out, and while Makoto felt bad for needing the financial assistance, he knew she didn’t need it, what with her life of luxury. He placed the expensive cheese in the basket, and walked to the check out, but he found himself stopped by a small array of baby clothes. Tiny shoes. Tiny onesies. A knitted hat that would probably struggle to fit on his fist. He wanted all of it. Maybe Byakuya would want all of it as well. Without really thinking, he placed them in the basket, while mentally scolding himself. Byakuya was only a month along, and there were so many problems that could crop up. Really, this could be a waste of money. But his babies would look so cute in tiny bobble hats. How did he even know that? He doesn’t even know what his babies will look like. This doesn’t stop him from checking out with more than one bag of baby clothes. He was in for the long haul, after all.

After storing the purchases where they belong, and hiding the spoils of his baby fever shopping spree in the wardrobe, Makoto and Kyoko went to the jewellers.  
“I cannot believe you.”  
“I know.”  
“Only a month and you’ve already gotten baby clothes!”  
“I know.”  
“You really are wanting a baby, huh?”  
Makoto let out a shaky laugh.  
“Yeah, I - we are.”  
Kyoko nudged him before pointing at a display case.  
“That one?”  
“No. Byakuya wouldn’t want something so big it gets in the way.”  
“Fine. That one?”  
“No. Byakuya deserves something more fancy than that.”  
“Why invite me if you’re just going to shoot down all of my ideas?”  
Makoto glanced at her. A wordlessly acknowledgement of his bank account was shared.  
“That one has blue in it.”  
“Thank you Kyoko. I now know why they call you the Ultimate Detective.”  
“Don’t be a dick to the person funding your dream proposal.”  
“I remember a certain someone has always been overly involved in mine and Byakuya’s relationship, so I’m not really sure why you’re complaining.”  
“Fuck off Big Mac.”  
“Right back at you Kirigiri.”  
They were at the jewellers a lot longer than they’d planned, before Makoto finally found a ring that matched his criteria. A perfect ring for a perfect future husband. If he says yes of course, which brings a whole new anxiety to proposing. They’re going to have two babies together, so it’s unlikely Byakuya will say no, but the worry is still there. He wants everything to go as smoothly as possible. He wants Byakuya to be surprised. He wants him to be happy. God does Makoto love him. So, so much.  
The ring cost a bit more than he wanted it to - and he felt so guilty as Kyoko whipped out her debit card. The only repayment she says she wants is to have one of the babies named after her, because it will show her “dominance within the friendship group.”

Byakuya was finally done with work, and he was admittedly relieved as he threw himself down on the couch. Makoto had told him he was going to be a little bit late, but there’s some cheese in the fridge and some pretzels on the counter, and don’t worry, he’ll be back soon. Sure enough, just as he settled, Makoto opened the door.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
And then Makoto was kissing him.  
“Hope you weren’t waiting too long. I had to run some more errands.”  
“I’ve only just got in.”  
Makoto makes a sound like a purr. Fucking furry.  
“Good. Want me to get you anything? Now that’s you’re on leave, you’re not lifting a single finger.”  
Because Byakuya is a little bitch, he raised index finger and booped Makoto’s nose.  
“Is that so?”  
Makoto pulled Byakuya onto his lap.  
“If I have anything to say about it, it’s very so.”  
Byakuya kissed his chin.  
“Been baking today?”  
“Sorry baby. I’ve been out all day.”  
Byakuya gasps dramatically.  
“How very dare you!”  
“I hope you will find it in your generous heart to forgive a sin so heinous.”  
“You’ll have to make it up to me somehow.”  
Immediately, Makoto’s hand drifted to Byakuya’s zipper, which was struggling to contain even the tiny baby bump. They still hadn’t gone clothes shopping. Byakuya really needed to remind himself to do that.  
“How do you want me make it up to you? Perhaps deliver some of the world’s most exquisite treats? Maybe present you with a platter of your favourites? Or perhaps.” Makoto leaned in, “we can make a sweet thing ourselves.”  
Byakuya wrapped his arms around Makoto, his thighs squeezing tightly around the shorter boy’s waist. He breathed huskily into his ear.  
“Make me dinner please.”


	10. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya is bored.

Byakuya had been off for only a week, and already he was itching for something to do. Somehow, Makoto was even more overbearing than Leon had been with Sayaka, and Byakuya couldn’t even so much as stand up without Makoto telling him, “Whatever you need, I can go get! You’re supposed to be taking it easy!”  
Last time Byakuya checked, walking around didn’t negate taking things easy, but Makoto disagreed. And because Byakuya is such a good person, he doesn’t argue. Hell, maybe walking could be bad for him, despite his doubts. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Makoto. His internal clock still wasn’t used to not needing to wake up at 6, so often he would be granted several extra hours snuggling, not that he would admit his enjoyment of it. He wiggled closer to his parnter.  
“Mm... wha’s the time?”  
Came a very sleepy mumble. Byakuya glanced the clock.  
“6:40.”  
“Too early. Sleep time.”  
Makoto’s hands settled on the bump, stroking it fondly, eyes still tightly closed. Byakuya shifted to allow his arms to more comfortably wrap around him. Makoto pressed a gentle kiss on Byakuya’s temple, murmuring affections. Cute.  
There was silence for a while, nothing but the digital glow of the clock.  
“I’m bored.”  
Makoto groaned.  
“Babe. Go back to sleep.”  
“Makoto, it’s 7. You have work in literally half an hour.”  
“Kyoko won’t care if I’m a bit late.”  
He’d started assisting Kyoko’s detective business, leaving his baking career in the dust.  
“Your client might.”  
Makoto sighed and rubbed his eyes, yawning widely.  
“Fuck my client, I want to spend more time with you.”  
“Then take me with you.”  
Makoto shook his head. It was a conversation they’d already had a little too many times.  
“Bad for babies.”  
That was a very valid point, but it still pissed Byakuya off.  
“You don’t want to spend time with me? Rude.”  
Makoto kissed him.  
“Yes I do, dumbass. I just happen to also care about our children’s safety.”  
Byakuya huffed at this other very valid point.  
“I’m sure I’d be fine.”  
Makoto had finally got the motivation to get out of bed, and he lumbered over to the wardrobe.  
“The whole point of you taking 8 months off was to relax and put your feet up.”  
Makoto had his shirt on, and Byakuya was hit with the realisation that he really didn’t want him to go to work.  
“Don’t go in today.”  
Makoto laughed.  
“Says the person who was practically forcing me to get ready in the first place.”  
Makoto rolled his eyes and pulled some socks on.  
“Don’t go in today. I have enough money already that we could both retire forever and just lie in bed together all day.”  
“Babe. I like my job.”  
“Hmph.”  
Byakuya turned away from Makoto. Childish, perhaps, but it seems a reasonable response.  
Makoto walked around the bed just to face him.  
“Baby.”  
Byakuya stared at him.  
“What?”  
“Would you like me to make you breakfast?”  
There was a pause.  
“Fried eggs with toast please.”

And so this was how their mornings went, until Saturday. Makoto had everything planned out, and he was going to ensure that their one year anniversary was as good as Byakuya deserved. First of all, make a nice cooked breakfast. Plummed tomatoes, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, and sausages. Hopefully that will keep him nice and full. He slid out of bed as softly as he could, not wanting to awake his Byakuya. He succeeded. Then he tiptoed into his kitchen. Cooking time.

Byakuya awoke to the smell of breakfast and smiled to himself. He immediately knew that Makoto was going to absolutely spoil him today. Patting his stomach to reassure his progeny that they will be receiving food very shortly, he walked up to Makoto and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Happy anniversary.”  
Makoto beamed and kissed him.  
“Happy anniversary! I was gonna make you breakfast in bed but clearly you’re up and about already.” Makoto glanced at his bump. “Do you want to go and take a seat?”  
“I’m sure I’ll manage to stand for 5 minutes without passing out. I am not even remotely big yet, I don’t have swollen ankles, and my back is as painfree as ever. God forbid what you’ll be like at 9 months.” Byakuya laid his chin on Makoto’s shoulder, hands drifting down towards his hips. Makoto laughed.  
“Someone’s eager.”  
“When presented with something I want, I’ll take it as soon as I can.”  
Rolling his eyes, Makoto handed Byakuya a plate piled with food.  
“Bon appetit monseiur.”  
Makoto then dropped a fork on the ground.  
“Ah! Sacré bleu!”  
They ate together while expressing loving sentiments.

Next on Makoto’s list was going to an escape room.  
“Just like our second date!”  
As expected, things went about as well as they did first time around, except they actually managed to get even further away from solving it. Byakuya wasn’t pleased with this.  
“Losing is a terrible anniversary present.”  
“We didn’t lose, we just didn’t escape.”  
“We lost.”  
Makoto wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the executive towards him, and didn’t reply.  
“It’s all because you weren’t letting me pace. I need to pace to think Makoto.”  
Makoto sighed dramatically, before suddenly picking up Byakuya bridal style.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  
Byakuya could pretend he hated this all he wanted, but that was completely compromised by him pressing lips on Makoto’s jaw.  
“You know, I never thought you’d be one for PDA.”  
Byakuya stopped kissing him.  
“I’m not.”  
Makoto grinned wickedly.  
“The hickeys on my neck beg to differ.”  
Byakuya glanced at the various different marks he given Makoto in the past few days. He was particularly concentrating on a faint one he knew had been received in a restaurant. Oh.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Byakuya muttered, as he traced them with his fingers.

They made several more stops meaningful to them, the third date library (Makoto started giggling as they reached the shelf Byakuya had pushed him up against), gardens, cafés, and the restaurant featured at their first date. Originally, Makoto had planned to propose there, before having a better idea.

Finally, they made their way to the park at which Sayaka’s baby shower was thrown. Byakuya didn’t seem to remember.  
“I don’t recall a date here.”  
“There wasn’t one.”  
Byakuya raised a brow, but didn’t comment.  
“This was where Sayaka’s baby shower was.”  
“Interesting place to bring me, but ok.”  
“It’s also basically the first time we talked about having a baby.”  
“Oh.”  
Byakuya really didn’t know what he was supposed to say.  
“I’ve been thinking about things. And stuff. And um...”  
“Makoto?”  
This was it. Make or break moment.  
“We’ve come a long way since ignoring each other at the Kyoko-Celeste fucking celebration. And I know we’re partners now, which is more than boyfriends, but I want to go further. So...”  
He got down on his knee.  
“What do you say Byakuya Togami? Want to get married?”  
Byakuya nodded, eyes wide.  
“Obviously. I’d never want it any other way.”  
Makoto let out a breath he didn’t come remember taking.  
“Cool.”  
“Cool.”  
They stood staring at each other, before Makoto closed the gap between them and held him in a tight embrace.  
Byakuya was no longer bored.


	11. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya gains more weight than he would’ve liked, and the Naegami relationship is strengthened.

Byakuya knew that being pregnant came with weight gain. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that carrying twins would render him heavier, but he was still inexplicably pissed off about it. 2 months ago, these shirts had fit perfectly, and now his miniscule bump was on show to anyone who so much as glanced at him. Byakuya didn’t like it. It felt like every time he ordered clothes in the next size up, they always struggled to contain his growing stomach after a few days. Despite knowing that it really wouldn’t be good for his self-esteem, he’d decided to see just how much ‘larger’ he’s gotten, by trying to squeeze into his old shirts. As expected, the experiment did nothing but make Byakuya feel worse. The buttons were done up, of course, but they were straining. And most awfully, there was a tiny patch of skin on show where the buttons were struggling most. Ew. He hates this.  
“Baby! And babies, I guess? I’m home!”  
Makoto. This was all his fault. Byakuya hadn’t even considered a child until Makoto brought it up. Fucking dickhead. Byakuya was going to tell him exactly how he felt.  
“You’re an asshole Naegi.”  
Makoto looked very affronted, and immediately Byakuya blanched with guilt. But he was a Togami for fucks sake, so there was no way he was going to back down.  
“Byakuya? What’s wrong?” Makoto had tensed immediately. “Are you okay? The babies? They’re... you’re all okay right?”  
More and more guilt was bubbling underneath Byakuya’s skin. He loves Makoto. Of course this wasn’t his fault. Byakuya was the one to suggest trialling. Byakuya was also the one who had wanted to carry. He hadn’t even given Makoto a choice in that matter. Briefly, he wondered what it would be like if the situations were reversed, with Makoto worrying about his figure. That was stupid, because Byakuya adored Makoto, not his body so - Oh. That was probably how Makoto viewed him too.  
Releasing Makoto was still waiting for an answer, eyes wide, Byakuya gently took his hand.  
“Yes. Of course. Me and the babies are fine.”  
Makoto was visibly relieved, before straightening again.  
“Why am I an asshole?”  
Right... why had Byakuya called him an asshole? There had to have been a reason. Hmm.  
“I don’t remember.”  
“That’s convenient.” Makoto swept Byakuya into his arms. “I love you.”  
Byakuya became all too aware of stomach again, and his insecurities returned.  
“Mm.”  
“Mm? Are you feeling alright? Babe... we can call off the engagement if you want to! You don’t have to marry me if it’s making you stress or something.”  
Byakuya’s breath caught. What the fuck did their engagement have to do with anything? Was Makoto having second thoughts?  
“Why would I want to call off our marriage? Do you want to? You were the one who fucking proposed!”  
Makoto gently caught one of Byakuya’s failing arms, and placed a hand on the bump.  
“I want to marry you Byakuya. You’ve just seemed kind of off lately, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything.”  
Byakuya loved Makoto, so, so much. He decided to show his devotion through a very tight embrace.  
“I don’t want to be rude, but is it fair if I chalk this all down to baby hormones?”  
Byakuya nodded, and reassured Makoto this definitely wouldn’t be the last of his mood swings.

The babies were healthy. Byakuya was healthy. And Byakuya’s bump was abnormally big for an average twin pregnancy. Despite the constant calm of the doctor, Makoto couldn’t help but be slightly panicked by it. They didn’t know if Byakuya’s body was equipped to handle a regular pregnancy, let alone one with apparent super-sized twins. Makoto tried not to let Byakuya know he was concerned, for all he knew that could make Byakuya more stressed, and that could hurt the babies. However, Makoto was very bad at hiding things. Byakuya simply looked at him one day, before taking his hands gently and placing it over his stomach.  
“I know you’re scared. I’m scared too. But we’ll be okay. We’re always okay.”  
Makoto stroked the bump, before planting a soft kiss on top of it.  
“Hey babies. I hope you’re both alright. You're giving mommy and me a lot of stress by being so big.”  
“I’m sorry? Mommy?”  
Makoto looked up from where he showering adorations to his unborn children.  
“Yup. That’s you.”  
“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I don’t think I’m a female.”  
“Who’s says mommies have to Ben female?” Makoto turned his attention back to the bump. “You’re the one who’s pregnant. Therefore you are their mommy. Isn’t that right kiddos?”  
Byakuya rolled his eyes before making his hands join Makoto’s.  
“We should start thinking about names.”  
“Maurice.”  
“We are not naming our child Maurice, Makoto.”  
“Jennifer Lopez.”  
“Babe.”  
Makoto glanced up at him again.  
“I want our little mini Togamis to have an exotic name. Like America. Maybe we can go to America with them one day.”  
Byakuya had frozen up.  
“Togamis?”  
“Well... yeah. They’re your family heirs, right?”  
Byakuya didn’t reply, so Makoto immediately straightened.  
“Baby? What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t want our babies to be Togamis. I don’t want to be a Togami.”  
That was weird. It felt like all Byakuya used to even need was his family name.  
“Are you sure? Babe... You don’t have to change your name if you don’t want to I promise! I seriously don’t mind becoming a Togami, swear down!”  
“I don’t want to be a Togami.”  
He really meant it? Jeez. Makoto really didn’t know what he was supposed to say here.  
“Why?”  
“I don’t want our family to be Togami. I want our family to be new. I don’t want our babies to have to fight over who inherits the company. I - I want to be a Naegi. I think.”  
“You think?”  
Byakuya’s eyes were averted but he nodded firmly.  
Byakuya Naegi. It sounded good. Makoto liked it.  
“That’s alright babe. You do know that, right? I’m honoured you want my name.”  
Byakuya laid his head on Makoto’s shoulder.  
“Good.”  
“Good.”

More weeks, more stomach. Byakuya may as well just measure time in how much his bump has grown at this point. It was becoming ridiculous, really, how at 2 and a half months, he looked about 4 months pregnant. Although... Maybe that’s what carrying twins is like for everybody? How was he supposed to know?  
They were at a party right now. Chihiro was celebrating the success of his AI programming, and how it was truly pioneering a new era of technology. Byakuya really should see how the boy felt about becoming a partner of Togami Corp. Right now, however, Byakuya was a bit busy being jealous of Kyoko. Sipping on her tequila like it was nothing. Ugh. At least Makoto wasn’t drinking. They could stay miserably sober together.  
“Congratulations Chihiro. Alter Ego is sure to affect so many people.”  
Chihiro seemed to brighten at Byakuya’s praise.  
“Thank you! I hope people like it!”  
Byakuya gave him a small smile, and watched his eyes drift down to his stomach.  
“How are they?”  
Byakuya placed a hand over the bump.  
“They’re good. Makoto’s insisting we give them an American name - something about it being exotic? - so I’ve been having to deal with that. But otherwise, everything's fine.”  
Makoto seemed to have caught wind off the conversation.  
“Cheryl!” Was all he yelled. Byakuya rolled his eyes.  
“I still find it hard to believe you’re actually pregnant! Like... I’m not sure I half understand the science behind it.”  
“You and me both, Fujisaki. You and me both.”  
Chihiro grinned at him before turning to retrieve more drink. Makoto took the opportunity to sneak up on him.  
“How is my lovely fiancé?”  
“Very pissed off that he can’t drink.”  
Makoto wrapped his arms around him, hands resting on bump.  
“You knew what you were signing up for when you got pregnant babe.”  
Byakuya grunted, before pulling Makoto’s face towards him. Fucking pretty boy. Another kiss.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too Byakuya. The future Mr Naegi.” Makoto grinned, before beginning to sound out the syllables slowly. “Byakuya Naegi!”  
The man in question flushed.

The hours seemed to drag on, and everyone was increasingly drunk. This was the worst.  
“G-guys! Just, I don’t know, have a... have a drink! What’s the worst that could happen?”  
Mondo was shoving a glass of mimosa into Byakuya’s chest.  
“My babies could die.”  
Mondo immediately recoiled.  
“No! I’m sure they won’t!” He pressed a calloused hand against Byakuya’s bump (without permission, but whatever).  
Makoto pushed Mondo back a bit, priming himself to intervene, just in case. The biker had been known to get a little bit violent when drunk sometimes.  
“Mondo. Alcohol hurts babies. Their cells aren’t even remotely developed enough to begin to withstand it.”  
Mondo huffed, before his eyes became shiny.  
“Babies are so small.” He muttered, throwing an arm around both Byakuya and Makoto. “You guys are so lucky. So lucky. Can’t believe there’ll be two more little shits running around soon.”  
Byakuya glanced at Leon and Sayaka. Now that he thought about it, where was Toshiaki? Oh. Babysitter probably. He forgot about those.  
“Listen, listen, listen. Name one of them after me.”  
“No.”  
“Mondo is a great name, fuck you!”  
Byakuya was getting more and more tired. Of this conversation, and in general. He gestured to Makoto, who nodded. Byakuya wanted to turn in.

After saying their goodbyes, Makoto and Byakuya retired to their room.  
“I’m exhausted.”  
Makoto hummed in response, slipping his pajama top on. He heard a quite grunt, and turned to see Byakuya trying to shove his on.  
“Hey hey! Be careful. No need to be so rough with it!”  
Byakuya very promptly burst into tears. Oof.  
Makoto rummaged around in their wardrobe to find what’s he hoped would be a large t-shirt. Hopefully Byakuya could sleep in it. Consoling his crying fiancé, he gently tugged the top over the bump. They really did need to go clothes shopping.  
“It’s alright. It’s okay!” Makoto rubbed circles on Byakuya’s back, whispering affirmations and planting kisses. The crying stopped.  
“You alright?”  
Byakuya nodded, sniffling. Makoto pulled him into a hug, easing them down onto the bed. He lifted the covers over them, and held Byakuya until they both fell asleep.


	12. Shops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya goes shopping and Makoto is late for work

Makoto loved this. Curled tightly against Byakuya in the morning, lips gently brushing against each other and fingers stroking the bump. He’d been showing up to Kyoko’s Detective Agency later and later each day. After all, why go to a job when he could just lie here forever? God knows Byakuya is more than rich enough to support them both. They could live a life of luxury together without ever having to work again. He glances at the clock, and with a groan, pushed himself out of bed. Hopefully Kyoko wouldn’t be too mad for showing up about 3 hours late. She knew how attached he was. Byakuya grunted softly as Makoto lifted the covers, hand blindly reaching out. Makoto took said hand and planted a soft kiss onto it.  
“Morning.”  
Byakuya’s sleepy voice was one of Makoto’s favourite things. He could listen to that sleep voice read the dictionary and he would cling onto every last word. He watched Byakuya prop himself up, running a hand through fluffy hair.  
“What’s the time? Feels like we’ve been in bed for ages.”  
“Almost 10. Want me to cook some toast?”  
Byakuya nodded, placing his glasses onto his face.  
“Kyoko’s gonna be pissed at you.”  
Makoto hummed in agreement, before shrugging, sending a smirk at his fiancé.  
“That’s a shame.”  
Byakuya returned the smile, before following Makoto into the kitchen, settling onto a chair. Makoto looked deliriously happy at this, which Byakuya queried with only a twitch of a brow.  
“Just glad you’ve finally taken to putting you feet up.”  
“I decided I didn’t want to have to deal with your constant worry all the time.”  
“I’m not that bad!”  
“Yesterday you carried me from our bed to the couch. That’s like, 20 steps at the maximum.”  
“Fair point.”  
Makoto sent a quick smile to Byakuya before presenting him with a plate of freshly buttered toast.  
“What is the wonderful future Naegi going to be doing today?”  
Byakuya rolled his eyes, taking a bite to deliberate. He really didn’t know.  
“Probably, I don’t know, eat? And think? Might go shopping or something. Don’t give me that look, I’ll make someone come with me to carry what I buy.”  
Makoto relaxed ever so slightly.  
“I reckon Celeste’s free. I’ll ask the chat.”

[one new message from Makoto - 10:16]  
Makoto: heyyy anyone free to carry byakuyas things  
Celeste: what the FUCK  
Celeste: I would rather die  
Byakuya: No need to be rude. And Makoto, perhaps you should clarify that I plan to go shopping today and you’re insisting someone go with me.  
Celeste: still no. Sorry, I have better things to do than babysit Byakuya  
Makoto: >:( im blaming u if anything terrible happens ever  
Celeste: blame me bitch I’m no pussy  
Sakura: I’m sorry I have training today. I think Hina’s busy too.  
Kyoko: Makoto where the FUCK aRE yOu  
Makoto: at home?  
Kyoko: ur client has been waiting for basically 30 fucking years  
Makoto: im busy!!  
Kyoko: Byakuya make him go to work  
Byakuya: No. I’m keeping him here.  
Makoto: not happening until Byakuya gets a Friend  
Mondo: that’s kinda hard considering who byakuya is as a person  
Taka: Mondo!! That’s not a nice thing to say about someone!  
Toko: Koko and I could find some time for my old master!! :P  
Byakuya: Jill, please, you have a girlfriend.  
Toko: ughhh sorry Mr Moneybagz  
Chihiro: hmm... Byakuya could come hang out with me!! I’m too busy focusing on the program I’m working on right now to shop, but we could always just hang?  
Byakuya: Depending on the rest of everyone's answers, I might just take you up on that Chihiro.  
Chihiro: Cool! Lmk and I’ll free some space up on my desk!  
Leon: sayaka n i would always appreciate a babysitter if u wanna practice ur parenting skills B)  
Leon: Toshi is ur godson after all. Sort of? Like,,, because of the makoto relation, ya feel?  
Hifumi: I would always appreciate someone to read over my works!  
Toko: just get Little Miss Nerd to do it when she’s back. No need to bore moneybagz with your shitty plots!!!!  
Komaru: Jill!!!! Toko is just as, if not more, wonderful as you! Don’t call her a nerd :/  
Toko: ughh god everyone’s always hassling me all the time wht the fuck toko never gets all this hate  
Kyoko: Toko isn’t an ex-serial killer.  
Kyoko: Makoto your client is bored I can’t keep telling her to wait another 10 minutes for u to show up hurRy  
Hiro: wait, Makotos clients a girl,??? can I have her number???  
Kyoko: that’s breaking client-detective confidentiality so no  
Hiro: that’s not a thing  
Kyoko: :/ yeah it is  
Makoto: not leaving till byakuya has a buddy  
Byakuya: Makoto. I’ll be fine.  
Makoto: CELESTE COME AND HANG OUT EITH MY FIANCÉ YOULL BOTH HAVE A GREAT TIME  
Byakuya: Oh my God.  
Celeste: fINE.  
Celeste: I’ll be there in like,, 10 minutes  
Makoto: :D thank u  
Kyoko: I just told ur client ur a dickhole and she agreed  
Kyoko: better fucking show up now bitch  
Makoto: just leaving ;;;)  
[Makoto ended the chat - 10:27]

With many chaste kisses planted on his cheeks, Byakuya finally managed to get Makoto out the door. He loved that dork so much. He drummed on his stomach as he rifled through the kitchen cupboards. He could really do with some buttered crackers and tomatoes right now.  
There was a knock at the door, and Celeste had appeared.  
“Gothic as ever I see, Celestia.”  
The woman in question was dressed as she always was - ridiculous Lolita clothing that really must be impractical.  
“Hmm, perhaps coming here was a mistake. I didn’t expect to be attacked on arrival.”  
Byakuya rolled his eyes and gestured to the couch. Celeste ignored it and sauntered into the kitchen, pushing him away softly.  
“Didn’t realise Makoto telling you to put your feet up meant digging through cupboards to find something. Last time I checked, it wasn’t exactly great for pregnant people to be down on their knees.”  
He groaned.  
“Makoto sent you a list of shit he didn’t want me to do, didn’t he?”  
“Yes indeed. And because I’m such a wonderful friend, I’m making sure you’re looking after yourself.”  
Byakuya rolled his eyes but stood up none the less. Celeste glared at him pointedly until he sat himself in a chair. 3 months pregnant, and he already had to abide by so many rules.  
“What were you looking for? I’ll have you know I’m a great chef so you can order basically anything.”  
“Taeko.”  
Celeste scowled.  
“What was that? I think you’re talking to someone who doesn’t exist.”  
Byakuya settled his hands on his belly and smirked.  
“Oh really? I beg to differ, Taeko Yasuhiro.”  
Celeste folded her arms.  
“I’m not making you any food, I’ve decided.”  
Byakuya’s smirk widened.  
“Oh what a shame! Guess I’ll have to do it myself then. Woe is me.”  
Celeste immediately grunted and shook her head, muttering what was probably a quiet prayer.  
“You’re not getting up Togami.”  
They continued to bicker as Celeste prepared and presented him the desired crackers.  
“So, shopping? What for?”  
Byakuya shrugged.  
“I haven’t decided yet.”  
Celeste tutted.  
“Of course you haven’t. Before you got knocked up, you used to know exactly what you were doing all the time. Pregnancy brain is real, folks, and Byakuya Togami is our evidence.”  
Byakuya rolled his eyes and tapped his stomach.  
“Is it really getting knocked up if you deliberately try for a baby?”  
Celeste hesitated.  
“Maybe. You’re the pregnant one. You should know.”  
Byakuya stood up as he rolled his eyes once more. Celeste sent him a worried glance.  
“Should you be standing?”  
“Should you be being a bitch? We’re going shopping now. Keep up. I want to buy things.”  
Byakuya watched smugly as Celeste almost tripped over herself to keep up with Byakuya’s brisk pace. Baby or not, the Togami was still a hell of a fast walker.

Makoto threw open the door to the agency, looking as Kyoko served his client some tea. His client - her name was Mahiru - was sipping her mug with a stiff lip, and both girls flared as he entered.  
“Sorry I’m late! I was... busy?”  
Kyoko snorted.  
“Right. You definitely weren’t just laying around once bed with your fiancé.”  
“I definitely was not doing that.”  
Mahiru folded her arms. She had attended Hope’s Peak as well - in Hajime’s year maybe? He’d only ever seen her at a graduation party, and he knew next to nothing about the red head.  
“Kyoko, no offence, but I sort of expected better from the detectives you hire.”  
“Believe me, me too.”  
Makoto frowned.  
“There’s no need to be rude about it! I’m a great detective - probably - and ist because I’m a little bit late doesn’t negate that!”  
Mahiru pouted and turned back to Kyoko.  
“Do you have any detectives who actually show up on time?”  
“I’ll see what I can do. I’m sorry about this.”  
“It’s whatever. Just, let me know when you have someone who will actually help me.”  
“Of course.”  
With that, Mahiru drained her tea and stalked out. Kyoko and Makoto looked at each other in silence.  
“Look, I-”  
Kyoko shook her head, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.  
“Makoto. You’re all loved up, I get it. But I can’t just let you show up whenever you want. I hate to do this, but one more time, and you’re going to have to leave.”  
Kyoko sent him a quick smile as he nodded.  
“Do you even need a job? I’m sure Byakuya wouldn’t protest to a househusband.”  
“I don’t want to be a househusband. I want to feel like I’m contributing too! Not like I could even begin to use his money.”  
Kyoko frowned at him.  
“You really should talk to him about that. You’re going to be married. You’re going to have two children to look after! Makoto, one way or another, you have to be comfortable with his wealth eventually.”  
Makoto grunted in response. Not like he could argue. He really did need to talking to Byakuya about money.  
Content she no longer needed to berate him, Kyoko thrusted a teacup his way, and sat down languidly.  
“Why the fuck did you want Celeste of all people to hang around with Byakuya all day?”  
Makoto grinned.  
“Your wife and my future husband are both monumental assholes. They should be best friends.”  
“Mind what you say about Celeste.”  
“I don’t hear you denying her bitchy ways.”  
“True.”  
Makoto then dropped his voice slightly.  
“Also, Byakuya needs to be friends with her if you’re going to be godparents.”  
Kyoko very nearly dropped her mug.  
“Why the fuck do you want me to be your child’s godmother?”  
“Children. And they’ll probably love you.”  
“Makoto. I would probably break it by accident.”  
“Don’t call my kids ‘it’. You’d do fine.”  
Kyoko elected to drink deeply from her tea rather than answer.  
“I’m not dumb Kyoko, I know there’s no tea left in there.”  
Kyoko continued to sip.  
“Kyoko.”  
She looked up.  
“You’re an idiot.”  
“I run a detective agency Big Mac. I’m the opposite of an idiot.”

Shopping with Celeste was the worst. She was dragging him inside of practically every single shop they passed, to stare at sparkly jewellery. For fucks sake.  
“Celeste. Let’s leave. I want to look for clothes.”  
Celestia Ludenberg, Ultimate Bitch, ignored him.  
“Celestia.”  
No reply.  
“Taeko Yasuhiro.”  
She simply glared at him. Byakuya had had enough of this.  
“I’m going now. If you follow, perhaps I’ll let you stare some more at some gaudy gemstones before we leave.”  
“You’re not allowed to go without me Togami. Makoto would throw a fit.”  
That was a very good point.  
“He’d be mad at you, not me. You’ll probably be able to find me at some point. If not, I’ll wait in the car until you get back.”  
Byakuya swept out of the shop then, and strode into another that was, of course, highbrow and fancy. Immediately aiming for the shirt rack, he found himself so engrossed in trying to find something that would actually maybe fit his body for more than a week, he didn’t notice Celeste behind him. Until she cleared her throat.  
“You should probably look in the maternity aisle or something.”  
Byakuya ignored her. Petty, yes, but he didn’t want advice right now.  
Sighing, Byakuya heard Celeste’s footsteps retreat. Probably back to mooning over shiny things. He focused his attention on the rack.  
Too small, too small, would probably last a week, too small, that cut was disasterous, too small, he would rather die than buy that, too -  
“Here, dumbass.”  
Celeste thrusted some clothes into his arms. Of course she would know the fabric he liked. He inspected them slowly. These could work.  
“Thank you.”  
He could feel Celeste’s smirk burning into him.  
“You’re welcome. What else do you need, oh wise and wonderful Togami?”  
Perhaps shopping with Celeste might not be so disastrous.  
“Pants.”  
Celeste prodded him.  
“And?”  
“Maybe baby things.”  
Celeste smirked, dragging him behind her as she miraculously procured perfect items from seemingly nowhere.

[one new message from Makoto - 14:22]  
Makoto: hey babe! mind picking me up something? if ur still out obvs  
Byakuya: Of course. What do you need?  
Makoto: could u get me some baking things? sort of want to try the baking biz again  
Byakuya: GOOD  
Makoto: didn’t realise ud be that psyched about it lmao  
Byakuya: I will get you the highest quality ingredient I can find.  
Byakuya: Also...  
Makoto: yeah?  
Byakuya: Do you think maybe we should start buying baby things maybe?  
Makoto: lmao i bought about a million baby clothes back in january. go for it  
Byakuya: Of course you did.  
Makoto: ;p  
Makoto: oh also!!!! can u remind me to ‘do the thing’ later? ill know what it means  
Byakuya: Mysterious as ever I see.  
Byakuya: I love you x  
Makoto: ofc u do im wonderful   
Makoto: love u too! xx  
[Byakuya ended the chat - 14:32]

Celeste found herself being dragged into a toy store. When she glanced at Byakuya, she found he looked oddly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko: plz stop being gay during work hours  
> Makoto, making out with Byakuya: what did you say?
> 
> Also, there’s this note that keeps moving to the end of the work every time there’s a new chapter (the ‘byakuya big gay’ one) and it’s irritating me, how do I solve this hElp?


	13. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko shows up at the door crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been so long. School Stuff yknow?

Makoto did ‘the thing’ without needing prompting from Byakuya, and was very proud of himself for remembering. Said ‘thing’ was called ‘Talking to Your Fiancé About How You Are Uncomfortable and Uneasy About Spending His Money: An Hour Long Conversation.’ After lots and lots of reassurance, Byakuya finally managed to convince Makoto that it was their money, not just the Togami’s. He wasn’t fully satisfied, but it was a start. And Makoto used this semi satisfaction to do a test run, splurging on a really nice lamp on Amazon. He was admittedly much prouder of himself for this than was probably necessary, but Byakuya entertained his pride all the same.  
“Congrats babe.”  
“Look at you, using abbreviations! Now we both have something to proud off!”  
Byakuya kissed him quiet.  
“Shush.”  
Makoto’s hands rested gently on their usual spot, the peak of what was a little bit bigger bump.  
“Look at you!”  
Byakuya rolled his eyes.  
“I’m rounder than I was 4 months ago. Wow. An exciting revelation.”  
“You’re so rude to our babies.”  
Byakuya wrapped his arms around Makoto.  
“I’ve never been rude ever in my life. I am insulted you even think that.”  
“Sure thing baby. You definitely weren’t an utter asshat to everyone for the first several years we knew you.”  
“I definitely wasn’t.”  
Makoto crouched to address the bump.  
“Your mommy’s a liar. Give him a kick to teach him a lesson.”  
“Makoto. They literally are not able to kick yet. I doubt they can hear you either.”  
Makoto sighed loudly.  
“It’s not fair. You get to feel them swimming around all the time, and I have to wait ages to even get a hint they’re alive!”  
“Is my stomach not indication enough?”  
Makoto kissed said stomach, before glancing at Byakuya.  
“No.”  
“And I’ve spent all this time getting fucking huge for you.”  
Byakuya was pulled onto Makoto’s lap.  
“You’ve put on maybe 20 pounds max.”  
Byakuya ignored him, instead decided to take advantage of his new position by covering Makoto in kisses. Makoto kisses back very enthusiastically, before they were disturbed by the doorbell.  
“You go get it. I’m busy being forced to relax.”  
Makoto gently tipped Byakuya off of his lap, and wandered over to the door. Kyoko gave him a very watery smile, before shocking him with a hug.  
“Kyoko?”  
There was not a reply, only sniffled tears. Makoto really wasn’t sure what he wasn’t supposed to do.

[one new message from Celeste - 19:22]  
Celeste: Is Kyoko there??????  
Byakuya: Yes, I think so. She and Makoto are still in the doorway though. Is something wrong?  
Celeste: I think I fucked up  
Celeste: I think I fucked up real bad  
Byakuya: What did you do?  
Celeste: ummmmmm  
Byakuya: Celeste.  
Celeste: I might have sort of maybe said something  
Byakuya: Elaborate.  
Celeste: i told her that if she spent so much time at her detective business  
Celeste: that um  
Celeste: maybe it was more important to her than i am  
Celeste: so maybe i should just go and find someone to appreciate me when she’s not around  
[Byakuya ended the chat - 19:27]

Byakuya followed Makoto to the front door, and was more than slightly surprised to find Kyoko crying. Actually, visibly, sobbing. Makoto was patting her back gingerly, but ultimately wasn’t sure what to do. Kyoko looked up when she heard him approach, and wiped her eyes immediately.  
“Sorry. I should’ve realised you were probably together. Of course you were together. You’re in love. I’m so - I, I don’t mean to disturb. I’ll take my leave immediately, I’m sorry. I hope you -“  
“Kyoko. Would you like to sit down?”  
Byakuya could tell how hard Kyoko was fighting to try and hide her emotions. Usually she was flawless at it, but right now? Well, Byakuya could see why.  
Makoto lead Kyoko onto the couch, and stood awkwardly.  
“So um... what’s up?”  
The casual tone really wasn’t best right now. Kyoko didn’t reply, just shook her head.  
“How about I make you some tea? Do you take it with milk or sugar?”  
Byakuya tried not to take offence at how surprised Kyoko looked.  
“Just one sugar. If you don’t mind.”  
The politeness disconcerted Byakuya, but he went ahead to make the tea anyway. Kyoko wasn’t here to talk to him. She needed Makoto right now. He wasn’t about to intrude on that. Just focus on the tea, then he would go into the bedroom and read until he was either called or Makoto came in. That’s the plan.  
Byakuya then found this plan was instantly disrupted by Kyoko pulling him in for a hug as well. This was new. He wasn’t sure how long they were all squeezed together, but he didn’t pull away. He knew how to be a relatively nice person, contrary to what others think.  
“I heard what happened from Taeko.”  
Hopefully the Lolita’s name wouldn’t upset Kyoko more. Unlucky for him, it did just that.  
“What? You’re her support network? Of fucking course you are.”  
“What? No? She just asked me if you were here, and then she told me the rest. I haven’t responded yet.”  
“Oh.”  
Makoto shifted.  
“So what did happen?”  
Kyoko looked at Byakuya. She didn’t want to say it then. Alright. He could do this. He definitely knew how to comfort people who weren’t Makoto when they cried. 100% Byakuya could do that.  
“After what I’m assuming was a late night working, Kyoko returned home to Celeste saying... some things... about the detective business. Specifically about the amount of time spent there, in comparison to with her.”  
Kyoko had gone from sobbing to only sniffles, so that was progress.  
“Why would she do that? Did you explain how hard the case was?”  
Kyoko nodded.  
“Oh... That’s not very fair.”  
“I’m aware.”  
Kyoko’s emotional state clearly hadn’t affected her bluntness.  
“Whatever Celeste said, I’m sure she didn’t mean it. Maybe she’s just lashing out due to exhaustion, or maybe she just worded her feelings wrong. Communication is key right?”  
Byakuya loved Makoto, and hardly knew anything about comfort, but he was pretty sure this wasn’t right.  
Kyoko simply nodded again into Makoto’s shoulder. Perhaps if he were a pettier man, Byakuya would have been jealous of their closeness. Lucky for both of them, Byakuya is more than aware he has nothing to be jealous of.  
“Kyoko. Would you like to stay with us for now? Until things maybe clear up a bit.”  
Byakuw hoped that was the right thing to say, and judging by the slight relaxation of her shoulders, maybe it was.  
“We don’t have a spare room babe.”  
Makoto had clearly forgotten about the fact that Byakuya was who he was.  
“Here maybe. But you are aware that I own multiple estates, and more specifically, a house about 20 minutes away.”  
Makoto tensed slightly.  
“Babe. It’ll be fine.”  
The reassurance seemed to work, as Makoto smiled before dragging Kyoko up.  
“Off to fancy posh land we go!”  
“It’s not that posh.”  
“Byakuya, your glasses probably cost more than my rent.”  
Byakuya didn’t respond, mainly because that’s was almost definitely true.

Makoto was nervous. Very nervous. He had never stayed overnight somewhere so luxurious. He exchanged a look with Kyoko, who smiled slightly, an improvement from how she was just half an hour ago. Byakuya squeezes his hand as they strode in, before turning to Kyoko.  
“Which bedroom would you like? There are three to choose from. Not including the the master room or maid’s quarters, obviously.”  
“Maid’s quarters?”  
So this really was a rich, rich house. Fuck.  
Kyoko hasn’t said anything yet, and seemed to hesitate over her next words.  
“I’m fine with whatever. It’ll be okay.”  
Byakuya smiled at her slightly, before guiding both her and Makoto around.  
“This is the kitchen. You may use whatever you need while you stay here. That’s one of the bathrooms... dining room... laundry area - that’s a living room. And here, your room. For now anyway.”  
Kyoko smiles gratefully, before closing the door tightly. Makoto knew she probably wanted to be alone for now.  
Byakuya tugged on Makoto’s sleeve, dragging him to the master bedroom. Giant bed, giant TV, en suite bathroom. All the fancy shit.  
“When are we moving here?”  
Byakuya seemed surprised at the question.  
“We’re moving here?”  
“I thought so? Because the babies and stuff.”  
Byakuya nodded slowly.  
“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. We could buy some other place.”  
Makoto shook his head. Was was the point in buying another house if there was a perfectly good one right here?  
“Wouldn’t that be a waste of money? There’s already a house right here?”  
“Oh. Right.”  
Makoto weighed the idea in his head. This nice house would be so good to live in. So comfy. He wouldn’t have to worry about anything ever. And it would be good for the babies to have such a big place to run about in. He could adjust. He would get used to no longer living in his apartment.  
“Makoto? Hello?”  
“Let’s move in.”  
Byakuya raised an eyebrow.  
“If you’re sure. We don’t have to, seriously it’s-”  
Makoto cut him off with an immediate kiss.  
“Don’t be dumb. It’s a nice place. Very you.”  
“I don’t know if that’s a compliment.”  
Makoto didn’t reply, just snuggling into him further.


End file.
